


To Court a Monster: Fast and the Furious Edition

by Rhiw



Series: Roux-verse [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brian is a sad puppy, Eating Of Humans, F/M, Humans die even ones we like from this series, It will be a thing, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Roux - Freeform, Self-Denial, Self-Worth Issues, Sometimes shown graphically, Unrequited Crush, lots of eating of Humans, shaming, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiw/pseuds/Rhiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having mated with the first Dominant of his race he met, young Submissive Brian O'Conner is trying his damnest to escape his mistakes. But his past won't let him; the cub growing in his stomach ensures as much. Even hidden amongst the millions of LA, his kind still somehow manages to find him. And it seems nothing he says or do will convince Dominic Toretto to ignore him - and the interest of a Dominant is the last thing he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Child of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”
> 
> Dominic’s grin was almost feral. “Nope. Besmirched honor and all that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my first request! This one won't be nearly as long as the other two will be (or the Criminal Mind one will be, which will be going up as soon as I finish watching all the seasons). Enjoy!
> 
> Un-betaed, written after a third.

Brian O’Conner let out a soft sigh as he pushed off the glass counter. Everything hurt; his feet, his ankles, his knees, his back. Even his wrists ached. But he could only suppose that was all part of the package of being pregnant. The Racer’s Edge was a well put together store, even if most of its parts were less than legal. Brian supposed he should be grateful for that caveat, as it was the sole reason the young Roux had a job.

Ben Tanner, an aging Roux Dominant who’d been a long-time family friend of the O’Conner family, had agreed to overlook the less-than-legal products if Harry Dormer, the owner, gave Brian a job paying considerably higher than minimum wage. His job was basically to work the cash register and run parts out to buyers, nothing which entitled him being paid seventeen dollars an hour. The hefty paycheck allowed him to rent a studio apartment in one of the more decent parts of town, which was more space than the Submissive had to call his own than he’d since his father had been alive.

Brian knew he should be grateful – and he was. Ben was a good friend, he’d gone above and beyond in getting Brian settled. The older Roux even brought him food. Brian hunted for himself – frequently, as the growing cub in his stomach made his hunger nearly triple – but it still wasn’t enough to keep his appetite at bay. Still, he knew what a risk Ben was taking to hunt so much. It was getting harder and harder to get away with killing Humans, science and technology meaning that a Roux had to be even more careful about it then ever before.

It was a large reason why many Roux went into law enforcement or medicine; their jobs often giving them the training and ability to kill and get away with it. While a Roux could stomach food other than Human flesh (in fact, they could even crave it, especially items like chocolate and vegetables as Brian had recently found out), nothing really substituted for Human. Even if a Roux ate other meat all day long, they’d still starve shortly.

Brian had expressed his concerns for the dangers Ben was taking – especially as the older Dominant was a sergeant in the LAPD and had so much more to risk – but he’d been insistent.  If it hadn’t been so taboo in their culture, Ben probably would have let him come live with him.

But Brian had broken enough rules in his lifetime, he was determined to start doing things right. His baby was already going to be born in sin, and while Brian had zero intentions of ever telling his cub (or any of his child's future suitors) the truth about his conception, Brian would still be haunted by it.

He wanted a clean start, for his cub to be born into that.

Roux were creatures ruled by strict rules and regulations, rules set in place to not only keep their society running but to control and protect the Dominants and Submissives within it, both from each other and themselves. There was etiquette for every aspect of their interactions, especially between unmated Dominant and Submissives. Most were to keep them from killing each other on sight as Roux were fiercely territorial creatures and their numbers had dwindled considerably. The others – the ones that Brian had blatantly disregarded – were to protect Submissives from rouge Dominants, which were Dominant Roux who chose not to follow the mating rules.

They were considered violent, uncouth, and dangerous creatures, capable of rape and kidnapping, of abandonment and murder. Carter Verone had certainly fit all those stereotypes, not that Brian had realized it at the time. Brian had been young, hardly thirty, and on his own for the first time. His carrier had died in childbirth and his sire, Christopher, had done everything he could to raise his willful son right, ruling over Brian with a stern and sometimes cold hand.

Brian, like so many Roux now-a-days, had been born of a late mating and when Christopher had died of old age, Brian had been heartbroken. But the Submissive also felt free for the first time in his life. With the youthful appearance of someone nearly half his age and the looks of a model coupled with the self-discovery of lust and sexual gratification that came hand in hand with adulthood, Brian had a hell of time cutting lose. He loved fast cars and even faster men and women, racing and fucking his way across the country, eventually ending up in on the debauched streets of Miami. It was there he’d met Carter. The Dominant had been almost unreal; unbelievably attractive, the Roux seemed to exude seduction and power in every action, every move. He was stupidly rich, made wealthy and powerful through his drug cartel, and lived the life of a movie star.

Carter had wooed him with drugs and money, buying the young Submissive anything he so much as glanced at, and set him up in a large beachfront property. Everything seemed like something out of a dream and within days, Brian had fallen head over heels for the Dominant. There had been no real courting to speak of, no period of time for the two to get to know each other, no chaperon to point out the dangerous signs Carter showed in those first few weeks. To warn him that the very things he found so exotic and attractive – the queer glint in Carter’s eyes, the hot and cruel edge to his possessiveness, or the dark bruises he left across Brian’s body – was outside of the norm.

When his heat had come in their third week together, Brian had gladly shared it with Carter, relieved to not have to suffer through another alone. It was then – in the relentless heat and madness of their rutting – that Brian began to truly see Carter.

And he didn’t like what he saw.

In the days following, sporting a black eye and busted lip, bruised ribs and a fractured arm, Brian had been smart enough to flee. He’d felt no warmth, no unbearable pain at their separation, only a blooming relief to escape from the Dominant. He’d run back home – back to California – and to the only ally he had left, Tanner.

The older Dominant had been furious. No, he’d been beyond furious and only Brian’s fervent and desperate begging had kept him from going to Miami after Carter. He’d reluctantly agreed to stay put, if only to supplicate Brian, and it had seemed to him that whole chapter of his life had been closed. In the last two months Brian had heard nothing from Carter; it was as if the Dominant hadn’t cared that Brian had left him. Looking back on it, Brian could see now that he’d been in lust, not love, and he doubted that Carter had ever seen him as anything but a convenient hole to fuck.

It was revulsive, but it was over.

Or so Brian had thought, until two months ago he’d begun vomiting and waking up at night with horrible sweats. It hadn’t taken Brian or Ben long to put two and two together; he was pregnant, carrying a child of sin. He swelling stomach was physical proof of his disregard for their society, one that was highlighted by the lack of a Dominant in his life. Ben swore he would tell any who asked that his mate had died and Brian knew he would do the same.

But he knew.

The Submissive had never been so glad that his parents were dead; at the very least they’d be spared his shame. But despite it all, Brian couldn’t bring himself to hate the cub growing inside him. He was almost through his first trimester (Roux pregnancy were far shorter than a Human's, and for the length of it his stomach would barely grow beyond anything that simply made him look pudgy and overweight) but he already loved his cub with a fierce passion.

He had the furniture for the nursery all picked out, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to start putting it together. He felt tired all the time, tired and ravenous, and he was beginning to understand how his carrier – who he’d always heard described as ‘delicate’ and ‘a fragile soul’ – had passed after birthing him. Pregnancy was hell.

“Brian.” He glanced up to find Harry making his way to him, wearing the same frown that seemed to be a permeant fixture when it came to dealing with him. Harry wasn’t pleased at all about being forced to over-pay and care for Brian, bulled into it as he was, and while the Human never gave him any strenuous work (the Submissive couldn’t even clean given his state) his distaste for Brian was never hidden. “I need you to do a run, the address and the parts are in the car already. You can take your lunch after it if you like.”

The Submissive nodded, pulling the keys for the delivery truck off their hanger and headed outside. He cursed at the bright sun, pulling his sunglasses on as he climbed up into the truck and rolled all the windows down as he waited for the AC to be ready. He was always too hot; when he was outside he wore hoodies to cover his bump and as lightweight as they were, they were still hoodies. Brian was hot as hell, baking in the LA sun.

It took him less two hours to do the delivery and at the end of it he radioed in his break and made his way to the Toretto Market and Café. It was tiny, hole in the wall place, but Brian liked it. He wasn’t sure just what it was that kept him coming back to it, because it sure as hell wasn’t the tuna (even though the cub liked it enough to make him crave it, and he was lucky that Roux weren’t effected by fish-based mercury at all and could indulged in it). Maybe it was Mia, a nice Human girl who was probably the only friendly person in Brian’s life at the moment besides Tanner.

As inhuman as he may be, even Roux carved company. Maybe it was as simple as that; Brian was lonely.

Mia gave him the same disbelieving look she always did as he approached. “Seriously, how are you not dying in that?”

Brian shrugged, eyes flickering to the broad form sitting in the caged glass office. It had to be Dominic, Mia’s brother, who she’d told him worked there as the manager, but had never actually been in the store when Brian had been there before. “Like I said, I’m cold blooded. How’s the tuna today?”

“Every day for the last three weeks you’ve been coming in here and asking me how the tuna is. Now, it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before and – guess what? It hasn’t changed.” Mia drawled, looking both amused and baffled.

“I’ll have the tuna.” Brian snarked with a grin.

The Human rolled her eyes with a smile as she set her pen down. Brian knew she was in college for nursing and from what he could tell, she was fairly dedicated to her studies. “No crust?”

“No crust.”

In the office, Mia’s brother stood and made his way over to the fridge. Brian watched, barely keeping the interest off his face. Just because he was pregnant didn’t mean he was dead, and he’d played around with Humans enough to understand they were beautiful both alive and on his plate. The man was tall and broad, with a sleeveless button up that highlighted the thick cords of muscles on his arms. He turned as he opened a beer, his expression narrowed and almost displeased for the split moment they locked eyes.

Brian figured he must be thinking that he was here to flirt with Mia, because seriously – the tuna was horrible. But cub wanted what cub wanted, so Brian kept coming back. It wasn’t that Mia wasn’t stunning, because she was. It was just that while Brian may look all he want (and he was definitely looking at both Toretto siblings) he had zero interest in sex. At least not with Humans, not while he was carrying.

Maybe never after Carter.

She brought the sandwich over, watching with varying shades of disbelief as Brian eagerly dug into it, thanking her. The hum of well-tuned engines caught both of their attentions, and Brian turned to see four very nicely outfitted and customized cars pull up. A quartet of Humans stepped out and Brian recognized their kind immediately; everything from their dress to the way they moved told him they were racers, long before they launched into a discussion about engines and jacked fuel lines. He’d seen them around the café a couple of times, though they’d never interacted before.

Brian listened to their chatter, curious despite himself, because even if that part of his life was pretty much over, he’d once been a pretty big name in the racing scene. At least in Miami. But the smell of food caught his attention again and he dug back into the tuna with relish.

“How the hell can you look so happy to eat that?” Mia asked, looking slightly revolted.

“It’s not that bad,” he answered with a full mouth, grinning at her disgusted face. “No seriously, it’s not that bad.”

The group came in, Mia’s face breaking into a wide, pleased smile that told Brian more about them than anything else, and the four made themselves comfortable immediately, eating food from the serving counter and pulling drinks from the freezer without hesitation. He was watching one – the youngest in the group – try on sunglasses, each pair more ridiculous than the next, when something cold and hard collided with his hand.

It was ceramic bowl full of sugars and the Roux glanced over at the brunet sitting next to him, an eyebrow raised. The Human stared at him for a long moment, a dark glower on his face, and Brian barely kept the look of disdain off his own. He had no idea what he could have done to piss some random dude off.

There was a handful of snickers behind him. _“Oh, he’s be-aut-iful.”_ Someone said behind him, while another sighed. _“I like his hair cut.”_

“Vince.” Mia said, obviously annoyed. Than louder, “Vince!”

The Human – Vince's – head snapped over, a small smile growing on his face. “Hey Mia. You look good.”

Brian almost cursed, choosing to take another big bite of his food instead before standing. He was starting to get an idea what this could be about and Brian really, really wasn’t in the mood. All he wanted was to eat his sandwich and enjoy his break in peace before he had to go back to standing for another four hours. God, his body _ached_ just at the thought of it.

Sure, he was aware that Mia thought he was coming here for her – or at the very least that she was interested in him. His sense of scent didn’t lie, especially not in this heat, and he’d scented her arousal more than once during his lunch time visits. And, okay, Brian may have flirted back a bit. He was hardly one of those Roux who turned his nose up at the idea of lying with food. Humans may be their food source, but they were good for more than just a meal.

He gave Mia a quick thanks, promising to stop by tomorrow when he saw the frown on her face. It was, apparently, the wrong thing to say, because Vince was suddenly on his feet, storming after him.

“Hey faggot!” The Human shouted, “get yourself a burger next time.” Brian just shook his head, keeping his attention on the truck. A hand grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him roughly around. “I’m talking to you.”

Brian ground back his instinctive urge to strike, putting both hands up. “I just like the tuna here. That’s all.”

“Bullshit,” Vince snarled, “no one likes the tuna.”

Brian couldn’t help the grin, aware that it had to look like a smirk. “It’s really not that bad.”

He would blame the lack of ducking later on the heat and his exhaustion, but the right hook took him completely off guard. Brian let out a yelp of surprise, the sound loud and inhuman enough to make his attacker pause, as he fell back hard into the truck. The Roux let out a snarl as he bounced back from the giving metal, his own hand snapping out and sending the Human to his knees.

Brian was half way into the truck when Vince recovered, cursing a blue streak as he grabbed Brian by the back of his hoodie and threw him roughly into the truck again. He let out a strangle sound as his stomach took the bulk of the hit, dropping into a crouch as he pressed both hands over it worriedly. Another hit caught him by the back of the head and Brian sneered, swiveling around and to his full height, fist flying with enough strength to break bone.

A large, meaty palm caught his punch, intercepting the blow even as one sent Vince hurtling backwards on the pavement. Mia’s brother, Dominic, stood between them, looking utterly furious. His scent hit Brian like a blow and he stumbled backwards, arms wrapped protectively around his belly.

Vince was struggling to his elbows, looking stunned and winded as he bled heavily from his nose and lips. His friends stood behind him, looking wearily at Dominic. Dominic – who smelled exactly like a Dominant Roux. But that was impossible, because Mia was very much Human.

“What the fuck, Dom?” The dark haired woman demanded as she crouched next to Vince, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“He was fucking embarrassing me.”  Dom snapped, muscles rippling as his fists curled by his side. The Dominant turned to a stunned Brian, hostility softening immediately. Dark eyes swept over his form before settling on where he was desperately trying to hide his stomach. To Brian’s consternation, realization dawned across the Dominant’s face, brows furrowing as something dark and irritated bloomed there. His eyes darted to where Brian was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. “You hurt anywhere else?’

Brian hesitated before shaking his head.

“Sorry about that. Vince doesn’t think much.” There was an angry shout from the Human, but neither Roux paid him any attention, eyes still locked. “Is there someone I can call for you?”

Brian hesitated again, aware that his answer was going to give away too much – was going to tell this foreign Roux that he had no Dominant of his own – before shaking his head again. He wasn’t going to worry Tanner over this, not when Ben was caught up in some big undercover sting that had kept him absent for the better part of the last month. The frown on Dominic’s face grew even heavier.

“Right, I’ll drive you back to Harry’s then.”

There was an explosion of sound behind them, even as Brian stared in confusion at the Dominant.

“Dom, what the hell–”

“That fucker hit me!”

“Why would you–”

“Shut it.” Dom barked and Brian couldn’t deny the shiver he felt at the sheer dominance in the other Roux’s voice, the Humans’ mouths nearly snapping shut. He doubted they knew what Dominic was and as such they had no real defenses against a grown Dominant exerting his will over them, but Brian still felt a stirring of arousal that he desperately tried to ignore at the sight of it.

“You really don’t have to do that.” Brian tried, knowing the words were fruitless even before he’d said it. The protection of Submissives was a high priority for any Dominant that was worth his salt, something that had been a pillar of their society since they’d first established it. It was doubly so with pregnant ones, especially in modern times with their numbers being so thin.

Just as he expected, Dominic shook his head, face determined as he held out his hand for the keys. “You’ve got a head wound, best not to risk anything until we know you don’t have a concussion. Besides, I clean up my messes.”

He threw a glare at Vince at that. Brian debated about just turning around and getting in his truck anyway, but after a moment he relented and handed the keys over. It wasn’t worth alienating a strange Dominant and what he’d said about head wounds was true. Even Roux weren’t immune from concussions. Besides which, there was some part of Brian that _wanted_ to obey. Even though he knew it was stupid and unbelievably dangerous, the Submissive found himself climbing into the passenger side.

Perhaps it was his pregnancy, his hormones raging so strongly inside him that made him more susceptible to Dominant commands, or maybe it was that he was lonely and craved the company of his own kind. Maybe it was that it was the same very Alpha-maleness that bled from Dominic Toretto – the same type of liquid masculinity that had drawn him to Carter – that made Brian obey.

He waited until they drove off, the AC on full blast and every vent in the truck directed at Brian, before speaking. “You’re Mia’s brother.”

“She was adopted when she was sixteen.” Dominic explained and Brian felt his eyebrows shot up, aware that his surprise was reflected on every inch of him. The Toretto’s had adopted _food?_ “My parents owed her family a debt.” It must have been something truly epic, something like a life-debt for a Roux family to be willing to take in and adopt a Human. Brian had never heard of anything like it. “She’s family.”

There was a thinly veiled warning there and Brian nodded, silently assuring the other Roux that Mia was off limits. “That must have been…interesting.”

“She doesn’t know about us.” Dominic said, voice tense. “She doesn’t know anything, and she won’t. I’m not stupid, I know how to hide my kills. What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

“Do you eat together?” Dom’s lips pursed sourly. Brian shook his head, “that’s kind of fucked up.”

“Better than her getting put in the system.”

“Making her a cannibal is better than being in foster care?” Brian asked incredulously, but Dominic just nodded firmly.

“She’s pretty.”

That silenced anything else Brian had to say, at least for now. Besides, he highly doubted that he’d be seeing either Toretto again, so what did it matter what Dominic did with his pet Human?

“I’m going to take you home.” Dominic said as he paused at a stop light. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a mostly clean rag, handing it over to Brian. “For your head.” The Submissive pressed it against the cut, dabbing at the wound carefully. “Is the cub okay?”

Brian winced, something inside him shriveling at this unknown Dominant talking about his baby. “Yeah, I think so. He mainly focused on my head.”

“I am sorry about that.” Dominic said with a sigh, bringing a hand up to rub at his bald head. “If I had any idea – Mia’s mentioned you, but I had no idea you were a Roux.”

“You’d what?” Brian asked dryly, “kept your dog on a tighter leash?”

“Something like that.” Dominic muttered, looking uncomfortable. “Come on, let me take you home. I buy from Harry pretty regularly, he won’t say anything about you skiving off if I tell him not to.”

“I don’t know if I want you to know where I live.” Brian answered honestly. The Dominant gave him a sharp look.

“I have no intention of laying a hand on you,” Dominic answered, eyes blazing, “I don’t touch Submissives that don’t want me to. I wasn’t raised like that. Look, one of mine hurt you. I know you don’t have a Dominant waiting for you at home – do you?”

Brian glanced away instead of answering, hands curling tightly in his lap.

“That’s what I thought.” He said, voice low, “there is no way I can let a pregnant Submissive I let get hurt go and not try and fix that. Let me take you home.”

“Fine.” Brian said with a sigh, eyes closing as he rested his head against the cool glass. He doubted he would be able to convince Dominic otherwise – what had happened was a pretty big faux pas in their world, and he knew that Dominic would pursue the subject endlessly until he felt like he’d restored his honor.

He gave the directions, marveling at his own stupidity, and was still doing so as the truck pulled off the highway and headed towards his apartment complex. They spoke of nothing more for the ride, the air tense and uncomfortable between them, as Brian tried his damnest not to notice the heavy, alluring smell of the other Roux in the small cabin.

“Your Dominant,” Dominic finally said, breaking the silence as they waited to turn into the parking lot, “he’s dead?”

Brian nodded, not trusting himself to voice the lie. Dom sighed, maneuvering the truck into the parking spot. He took the key out, climbing out of the truck and was half way around the hood to let Brian out when the Submissive slid out. It was incredibly awkward as they stood there, facing each other, and Dominic looked every bit of it as he handed the keys over.

“Thank you for the ride.” Brian said politely, shoving both his hands in the hoodie pocket, eyes locked on his converses.

“No problem.” Dominic cleared his throat, weight shifting from foot to foot. “I’d like to see you up, just so I know you got in okay.”

The Submissive’s head snapped up, alarmed. “That’s really not necessary, Dominic.”

“Dom.” Dominic corrected with a strained smile. “Come to think of it, I don’t even know your name.”

“Brian,” he answered with a sigh, “Brian O’Conner. Look, I get it. I know you feel like you have to make something up to me, but you really, really don’t. I’m fine, alright?”

“Bullshit.” The sharp exclamation caught him off guard, and the Submissive’s gaze snapped up to look at him, legs tense and ready to carry him away at a moment’s notice. The largest threat to a pregnant Submissive – mated or not – was a Dominant and Brian was prepared to do what he needed to protect himself and his cub. “You’re an unmated, _pregnant_ Submissive and one of mine just beat the shit out of you.”

“He didn’t ‘beat the shit out of me,’” Brian corrected, anger flaring hot in his breast. “If I wasn’t carrying…trust me, that fight would have gone differently.”

Dominic only grinned at that, a crooked thing that made Brian uncomfortably aware of how attractive he found the Dominant in that moment. “Yeah, I bet. You’re a little shit, aren’t you?”

Brian jutted his chin up, eyes defiant. “I’m no shrinking violet, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m telling you – it’s good, we’re good. No debt to be repaid. We’re _good.”_

Dominic just shook his head, standing there until Brian’s aching body demanded he relent. Throwing his hands up in annoyance, Brian started to climb the stairs to his second story apartment. If Dominic had really wanted to hurt him, he’d have done it already, Brian reasoned. And as soon as the Dominant had left, he’d call Tanner and get Ben to come over. They could discuss together whether or not the foreign Roux was a threat or not.

He unlocked his door, grumbling under his breath even as his lips twisted into a smile at the sound of scrambling feet on carpet. His two pits – Nova and Titan – came hurling around the corner from his bedroom, beyond excited he was home early apparently.

Their approached paused, hackles rising as they took in the sight of the Dominant behind him. Brian stepped inside, soothing the pups with pets and a soft coo as he set his keys in a bowl on the kitchen counter. Dogs were an essential part of Roux culture, especially for Submissives. How well behaved a Submissive’s pack was supposed to show how well put together and dedicated the Roux was, making him more appealing to any mates. What’s more, they served as a built in security system, as dogs were one of the few creatures that actively noticed and responded to Roux, weary and aggressive to members of his species that weren’t apart of their pack.

Ideally, they’d let Brian know of a Roux’s arrival long before he smelt or saw them.

Dominic was standing in the doorway, the frown presence once more as he took in the tiny studio. The apartment was bare of any furniture except for a TV, bookcase, and a couch that pulled out into a bed. A pile of boxes (the baby’s crib, playpen, highchair, chair roller, swing, and various other toys to be constructed) were stacked against one wall.

“Those for your cub?”

“Huh?” Brian asked as he pulled his head out of the fridge. He followed the Dominant’s gaze to the boxes and gave a shrug as he opened his bottle of mineral water. “Yeah, I just haven’t really had the motivation to get around to making them.”

“I can do it.”

“Dom, seriously.” Brian said with a sigh, resting the cold and already sweating bottle against his neck, craning it the side to expose as much skin to the cool touch as possible. “Like I said, you don’t owe me anything more than what you’ve already done. Just forget about it, okay? Everything's chill.”

The Dominant did not look convinced. “You work tomorrow?”

“No.” He said as he leaned against the hall wall, not so subtly shutting off the rest of his apartment from Dominic’s gaze, willing the other Roux to leave. “So I’ll have plenty of time to recover. Not that I would need it,” Brian quickly backtracked, wincing as Dominic’s eyes narrowed. “Look, I’m tired.”

“…yeah, okay. I’ll head out. You sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yes.” Brian practically hissed. “He hit like a girl anyway.”

Dominic grinned and the Submissive tried not to take note of how it lit up his face. “That he does. Take care of yourself, Brian. You can call the shop if you need anything; either the Grocery or my auto shop, Toretto’s.”

“Thank you,” Brian said evenly, “though don’t wait up.”

Another cocked grin, then the Dominant _finally_ left. Brian shut the door, ignoring his dog’s pitiful pleas for a walk as he locked first the knob, then the deadbolt and the chain – not that would really stop a Dominant Roux if he wanted into a place. He shrugged off his hoodie, sighing at how much cooler everything felt without it, even if his shirt felt sticky and gross.

“Too much excitement, huh, cub?” He let out a shaky sigh, letting the fear he’d refused to feel earlier bloom. He could feel the slight fluttering that was his baby shifting inside him, and the Submissive reveled in the feel of it after the day’s violence. “I promise, I won’t let something like that happen again, baby.” He stroked his stomach again, staring down at where the fabric was stretched over his swollen skin. “I’m so glad you’re alright.”

A shower was in order, then some food, a quick walk with the dogs, and then the circus that would be the call to Ben. He’d be lucky if he could keep the older Roux from driving over – or to Toretto’s. Then bed. Definitely bed. Brian was stupidly tired. He ran his hands over his stomach in a gentle pet.

In the end, only a multitude of pleas of how tired he was kept Tanner from showing up, and Brian was in bed by eight and out only moments later. Still, it felt like he hadn’t slept at all when he stumbled out of bed around noon to the sound of pounding at his door.

Brian was far less surprised then he’d have like to have been to find Dominic Toretto standing on the other side, a cooler in one hand and a tool box in another. “Thought you could use some grub, and maybe a hand to help put together some of your stuff.”

Brian groaned, pressing his head against the side of the door in defeat, missing as Dominic's eyes did a quick once over of his pajama clad frame and the flash of interest that followed it. What he did catch was the cloudy expression on his face as he took in the sight of the ugly bruise on Brian's temple, and the angry, puffy cut there.

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Dominic’s grin was almost feral. “Nope. Besmirched honor and all that.”

Sighing, Brian stood back, letting the Dominant into his home. “Fine, but after this we’re even.”

“If you say so.”

Brian fought the urge to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter we'll be meeting Tanner, who is not pleased at all at how rash Brian is being, nor about Dom's apparent interest in him.


	2. The First Trimester: The Players Gather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominic couldn’t deny that Brian was attractive; everything about him was appealing. The Submissive was long and lean, packed with swimmer muscles that held tight even in pregnancy. He looked like a model stepped from a surfing magazine, all tan skin and blond curls. If Dom had a type, Brian would be pretty close to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, your guys response to this story has been stunning.
> 
> Here's the next chapter, un-betaed.

The apartment looked even smaller with the baby furniture in it, Dom noted as he took a chug of his beer. It was sweltering inside the studio, the AC had apparently been broken when Brian moved in. Dominic had long since stripped to his tank top, the top half of his Dickie’s jumpsuit hanging loose around his waist, but it didn’t do much to cool him.

He’d gotten a fair amount of progress done in an hour, the plastic high chair constructed and pressed against the wall, taking up what little space was between Brian’s small kitchenette and dining table. The plastic table and two matching chairs looked like they were supposed to be used outside, and Dom knew from experience they were far cheaper than an actual wooden dining set. The studio was truly tiny, with only a few steps separating the table from the sofa. There was enough space for the crib to fit comfortably behind it once Dominic had finished building it, but it would be a tight squeeze for anyone to stand in front of it.

The Dominant shook his head, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. This place was a hovel. The closet that passed as a bathroom was horrible, the tile chipped and faded, and even with the balcony door open and a strong westerly, the apartment smelled horribly. This was not the kind of place a Submissive should be living in, much less for a cub to be born in.

Dominic kept his thoughts to himself though. He didn’t need to know Brian more than a day to see the willful, independent streak the Submissive had. This place may be a shit hole, but it was Brian’s shit hole, and it was clear he worked his ass off to afford it. Dom cast a glance to the swing and playpen that still needed to be built, wondering just where the hell he was going to put them, before glancing at his watch.

It was almost ten; time to open the shop. He set the beer down on the plastic table, pushing the hanging blinds out of the way as he stepped out on the narrow outdoor space. Brian had retreated out there within moments of Dominic’s arrival, just after folding his lumpy looking mattress back into the sofa – and hadn’t that just floored the Dominant, thinking of a pregnant Roux sleeping on such a piece of crap. It had to be killing his back.

The balcony was just wide enough to allow a plastic chase to fit horizontally, but it still took up every available space save for directly in front of the door. Dom leaned against the railing and marveled at how Brian could sleep so soundly over the noise the clogged street below made. The Submissive was stretched out, one arm curled behind his head and underneath the pillow he brought out.

Dominic let his eyes travel over the slender form, before focusing on the gentle swell of Brian’s stomach.  Even in sleep, the Submissive rested a hand protectively over his stomach, fingers spread wide. He knew he made Brian nervous; if the Submissive had been anything else, Dominic would have thought him an idiot.

As civilized as their kind was, they were violent creatures at heart. It was a dangerous thing being an unmated Submissive and that danger only increased if they were widowed. It wasn’t unheard of for a Dominant to force an abortion or kill a cub (even up to age of five or six) if they intended to mate the carrier. As cruel as it sounded, it was all evolutionary. It took a lot of time and effort to raise their young and not everyone was willing to spend that type of energy on a child that wasn’t their own. He liked to think he was better than that, that he was more than just his base instincts. But even Dominic couldn’t be sure. Now? Now Dominic was fine. The sight of Brian’s stomach full only made his cock twitch in interest. But after the cub was born? Even Dom was unsure of what he may do.

He realized his thoughts with a jerk, hand tightening until the wooden railing groaned, surprised to realize that he was already thinking so far ahead. Brian appeared to be in the start of his pregnancy, barely out of the first trimester – if even that. There were still months before Dominic would be faced with that particular dilemma, and yet here he was. Considering.

Dominic couldn’t deny that Brian was attractive; everything about him was appealing. The Submissive was long and lean, packed with swimmer muscles that held tight even in pregnancy. He looked like a model stepped from a surfing magazine, all tan skin and blond curls. If Dom had a type, Brian would be pretty close to it.

But there was something…just _something_ about Brian that gave him pause. Dominic knew next to nothing about the young Roux, but there was something that made his gut twist. It could be a simple case of instincts making him feel so protective; Brian was a pregnant Submissive, unmated and left to fend for his own. It was as close to as an antithesis for Roux life that Dominic could think of. His gaze locked once more on the bruised cut on the Submissive’s forehead. 

There was also that.

Dominic had never really put his hands on his crew before and he knew his actions had seemed bizarre and left field to them, but it had taken all the Dominant had to not hurt Vince than he had.

It had been humbling and unnerving experience. Dominic had spent so long with his Human pack, he’d almost forgotten how sharp – how demanding – his instincts could be. It wasn’t that he ignored them or that they ever went away. Nor was he pretending to be something he wasn’t. Even with how big and populated LA was, Dominic had only ever met his own kind a handful of times, and all of them had been Dominants. It hadn’t been particularly pleasant.

Every now and then one would show up at the races, but usually they moved on pretty quickly. The races were Dominic’s territory and any disputes that weren’t settled in the races were finished quick enough with a threat or two (and once a fight). He’d never met a Submissive not related to him. Occasionally he’d catch the scent of one on the wind, but LA was a big city.

When he’d heard Brian’s cry – a high pitched, guttural sound for aid that had made everything inside Dom bristle in alarm – the Roux had wanted to tear Vince apart. When he’d seen (and smelt) the Submissive’s blood, Dominic had been overwhelmed with both the need to protect and defend. And until Brian had told him that he was alone, he’d been really fucking worried. Because he had no idea how he’d protect Vince from a pissed off Dominant seeking retribution for an injury to his pregnant mate.

Honestly, Dom didn’t know if he would have tried to stop him.

But Brian was alone; alone and heavy with another’s cub, and Dominic had no idea how to feel about that. What he did know was the sight of Brian, exhausted and tired, standing the doorway to this hovel made something hard and displeased bloom in Dom’s chest. It had haunted him on the ride home, stayed with him when he stalked past a pissed off Letty and indigent Vince, and kept him up long into the night, staring at his ceiling, Brian’s sweet scent still clinging to him.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that Brian needed looking after and as he watched the Submissive slowly stir awake, the feeling only intensified. How could he possibly sleep with Dominic loose in his house? Didn’t Brian know the threat he posed to him? Didn’t he understand what a Dominant could do to him?

Long lashes fluttered, stupidly bright blue eyes blinking bleary about before focusing on him. “Dom? What time is it?” He glanced at his watch, sitting up with a yawn. “Oh man, I can’t believe I fell asleep. Stupid cub, I swear he’s some kind of leach. You finished?”

The older Roux nodded, hand twitching against the urge to help the Submissive as he struggled to his feet. “I have to open the shop.”

“Oh, okay.” Brian said as he hid another yawn around the back of his palm. He let out a low whistle as he stepped inside. “Jeez, Dom. You got a lot done.”

“The crib gave me some trouble,” Dom admitted, a small smile on his lips as he watched the Submissive run his hands over the crib. Unlike the rest of the apartment, everything Dominic had seen for the baby was expensive brand names, top of the line.

Brian gave him a bright smile and Dominic realized with a jolt that it was the first he’d seen from him. It made him look years younger – and devastatingly attractive. “It looks great, thanks.”

Dom smirked as he gathered up his tools, listening as Brian muttered to himself as he read through the crib directions. He still didn’t like the idea of Brian living here, but something inside him felt contented to know that he was helping make it better (and, if Dom was completely honest, the idea that he’d pleased the Submissive somehow made pride roll in his chest).

“So, thanks again.” Brian said as he opened the front door, “I think we can call it even now.”

Dominic grinned, shaking his head. “You’re off tomorrow too, right?”

“Yeah,” the Submissive said slowly, suspiciously. But Dom didn’t take the bait, giving the blond a small smile before stepping out into bright morning light. There were still a handful of baby furniture that needed to be built and there was a leak in the kitchen he was determined to have a look at. And the air conditioner. The air conditioner was a must.

Dominic shrugged at Brian’s confused look as he made his way down towards the charger. He could afford to have Vince open the shop tomorrow, surely a few hours without him wouldn’t hurt anything.

He thought he had some left over stew he could bring as well.

* * *

“I don’t like this.”

Brian paused mid-eat, glancing at the older Roux from over a fork laden with rice and meat (provided by a pedophile that had been alluding conviction for the past year and thoroughly pissing Ben off). The food was good – better than good, it was fantastic. For a white dude, Ben was surprisingly adept at Chinese food.

“Yeah, I know. You’ve already told me. Like eight times.” He said, amused, as Ben tittered and frowned, leaning back in the seat with a frown. The dining set was new; nothing special, a simple wooden table made from a light, golden wood, with two equally simple chairs to match. Dominic had brought them over, claiming they were cast offs living in his garage. The same could be said for the small side table that lived next to his couch.

The apartment was stuffed to the brim with all the furniture, the majority of space taken up by things for the baby, but Brian thought it looked and felt more comfortable than before. The fixed AC (which, honestly, he could have done himself, but he was just so damn lazy now-a-days) helped a lot as well.

Tanner wasn’t nearly as impressed by the place as Brian had been. The older Dominant had caught Dominic’s residual scent immediately upon his arrival, the Dominant’s presence in the apartment over the last week leaving more than enough for him to pick up, face growing thunderous. He’d been reading Brian the proverbial right act ever since.

“It’s not safe.” Ben grumbled, annoyed both at Brian’s lack of interest in his warnings and seemingly blasé attitude about an unknown Dominant puttering around in his home. “You have no idea who this Roux is.”

“What do you think’s gonna happen, Ben? Think I’m going to be irresponsible and get pregnant out of wedlock?” Brian teased around a full mouth.

Ben closed his eyes, expression one of a man deeply put upon. “This isn’t a joke, Brian. This Dominic could be a serious threat not only to you, but to your baby.”

“Ben,” Brian said with a sigh, setting the fork down. “If Dom wanted to hurt me, he would have done it by now. He’s had a whole slew opportunities – shit, I even fell asleep once when he was here.”

“You what?”

Brian continued, ignoring the outraged cry, “he’s just trying to make up for what one of his pet Humans’ did. Maybe things will change once I get closer to my due date, but so far he’s been harmless.”

In all honesty, Brian knew he was being difficult. Being difficult and so very much in the _wrong._ But Brian had always trusted his gut and it had never lead him astray (even if he chose to ignore it, like he had with Carter) and right now it was telling him that Dominic Toretto wasn’t a threat. And he told Ben as much, ignoring the sour look on the Dominant’s face. He went for reassuring, though he doubted that it would do anything but.

“ – and the second I feel something’s off, you’ll be the first one I call.”

“Brian.” Ben groaned, leaning back to rub angrily at his face with both hands. “I swear to god, you’re the only reason I don’t mind I’ve never had cubs. You’re shaving years off my life here, kid.”

“You love it.” Brian snarked, digging into his Chinese once more. “And despite how much of a crotchety old son of a bitch you are, you’re still way too nice to be my sire.”

“Hey,” Ben said sharply, “Ian O’Conner was one of the finest Roux I’ve ever met, and a hell of a good police officer. He may never have won any parenting awards, but he loved you the best he knew how. And I’m not going to sit here and have you bad mouth him in front of me.”

Brian looked away, the food suddenly heavy and like ash in his mouth. He swallowed it, chasing it down with a glass of water. He and his sire’s relationship had been…rocky, to say the least. Ian had always been pushing him to be more, to be better, always pushing and pushing and _pushing._ Brian had resented it up right up until the Dominant had died.

But now that Brian was carrying, had a pup of his own growing in his stomach…well, it was too late, wasn’t it? His father was dead.

“Sorry.” He apologized quietly.

A hand – roughed and calloused from years and years of hard living, reached over the small table to clasp his own tightly. “Ian knew you loved him.” Ben offered, just as quiet. “He did, Brian.”

The Submissive blinked, ashamed to find his eyes wet, and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve aggressively. “Yeah, well. Still wish I’d gotten my head out of my ass enough to give him a call before…”

Ben let out another deep chested sigh. “This world of ours – it’s shrinking. We’re a dying race and we will die out if we’re not careful. Every child must be cherished, protected, loved. Even if they came from something unwanted.”

“I love my cub.” Brian said fiercely, eyes blazing at the mere suggestion that he didn’t.

“I know you do. That’s why I’m saying, be careful. Maybe Toretto is a good thing for you, for you both. Maybe he’ll be the mate you were hoping to find in Verone –”

“Mating? Who the hell is talking about mating?”

Tanner gave him a flat look. “This isn’t a Human sit-com, Brian. Dominants and Submissives can never 'just be friends.’ But everything can happen, can change, in a split second with instincts. If he rejects the baby –”

“Woah.” Brian interrupted, voice sharp, “just hold on a minute. That’s months and months away, besides we don’t even know if Dom’s gonna still be around by then. Hell, he’s probably not going to.”

Ben said nothing, just gave him a long measured look. “Eat your food.”

* * *

Brian moaned, the back of his hand flying to his mouth as he tried his best not to vomit. His head was absolutely throbbing, a spiking, painful headache that seemed to haunt each breath, but the Roux put the truck in park, unbuckling the seatbelt with shaky hands as he stepped out. The afternoon heat hit him like a wall and he blinked hard, eyes rolling up slightly. He leaned heavily against the truck, ignoring the burn of the hot metal through the fabric of his hoodie.

God it was so hot out today, Brian was absolutely soaked to the bone. He desperately wanted his layers off, wanted to feel the breeze (as hot as it was) over his skin, but the Roux dare not exposing his growing belly to the world.

It was probably for nothing, most people would just assume he was drinking too much, starting to get a beer belly perhaps, but Brian still couldn’t bring himself to take his hoodie off. He’d been delivering all day long, hardly ever staying in one spot, but even the AC from the truck did little to sooth his angry, hormonal body.

He had no idea today was going to go like this. When he’d agreed to help Harry deliver some parts that had shown up late, the Roux had no idea it would be so taxing. After all, he’d not really been unloading anything, and yet he felt like he’d been running for miles.

His stomach was rebelling, nausea a swelling, rolling force in his stomach. Brian closed his eyes, hand spread over his belly as he tried to quell the sensation, and focused wholly on trying not to vomit. When the worst of the wave had passed, Brian wearily opened his eyes. DT’s (Dominic Toretto’s) Repair Shop was nothing impressive, but it seemed busy enough.

Brian was really hoping they’d let him use their bathroom; Brian abhorred public bathrooms, especially if he was going to be sick in them. What came out of him, after all, was just as incriminating as what went in. At least at Dominic’s – another Roux’s – Brian could be sure that even if his aim was completely off, nothing would come back to haunt him.  

That is if he could even get a word out without being antagonized.

Vince appeared in the garage bay, face dark. The beefy Human threw his rag down, shoulders puffing out as he began to stalk forward. Brian took a deep breath, barely biting back the groan, and tried to take pleasure in the twin black eyes and browning bruises that littered the Human’s nose and cheek bones.

“What the fuck do you want?”

 _Fuck this,_ Brian thought grumpily, he’d risk trying to make it back to his place. He held up the clipboard like a shield. “Cool your jets, man. Just got a drop off.”

“Where’s Anthony? Our normal guy?”

“I don’t know.” Brian said evenly, “look, Vince, I’m really not looking for –”

He stopped mid-sentence, a wave of cold overtaking him, and felt himself go pale as all the blood in his body rushed away from his head. He let out a muffled sound, ignoring Vince’s bewildered look as he held up the clip board in a silencing motion, his other hand pressing against his mouth.

“What the fu–”

“Shut up.” Brian growled, turning his face away. Vince moved to speak again, but once again Brian gestured violently with the clipboard for him to be silent. _Nope,_ the Submissive thought desperately, there was no turning back from this one. He managed to choke out a winded _“Bathroom!”_ before sheer panic gave him the strength to sprint into the garage, past a startled Dominic and a few of his Humans, and into a small powder room.

He barely had the fore thought to wrench the seat up before he was emptying his guts into the bowl, each heave strong enough Brian swore he could feel his insides lift with it. It only took a handful of strong, intense spasms before the Submissive had nothing left to give. Still, his body dry heaved a few more times before it finally passed.

Brian slumped forward, the entire right side of his cheek lying uncaring against the cool porcelain. He was unsure how long he lay like that, gasping for air as his whole body shook, before large hands were suddenly pulling him back. A cold paper towel was pressed against his forehead, another wiping at his mouth. The Submissive let out a soft whine, pawing at the paper at his mouth in discomfort. 

Dominic hushed him as he maneuvered Brian until he was sitting against the wall, the Dominant shutting the door and rescuing what little of his dignity that was left from the gawking Humans. Another soaked towel was laid against the back of his neck as Dom reached out and pulled both lids down, flushing the toilet and softening the acidic, sick smell in the small space.

“Damn, Brian. You’re burning up.” Dom said, voice heavy with disapproval. “Come on, let’s get your hoodie off.”

“No.” Brian said, batting the Dominant’s hands away.

“We’re in the middle of a record heat wave,” Dom said with a snort, “it’s a hundred and two out and you’re wearing a hoodie and jeans.”

“I don’t want them to see.” The expression on Dominic’s face softened into something more knowing. “I’ll be fine…I just need to sit.”

“Yeah you do,” the Dominant agreed softly, “come on, I’m not going to let you rot on my bathroom floor.”

Brian groaned as he was pulled to his feet, a hand flying to the sink basin for support as the world tilted angrily around him. “Wait,” he gasped, eyes squeezed tightly shut in an attempt to control the vertigo, “wait.”

Dominic’s arm was a sudden support around his waist, but Brian still felt like the ground was spinning uncontrollably underneath him. “Brian, look at me.” The Submissive barely managed to do so, finding Dominic staring down at him worriedly. “Have you been drinking water?”

“Yeah,” he rasped, wanting to escape the unwanted heat of Dom’s body but not confident he could stand on his own. “As much as I could, b-busy day.”

“You feel like you’re going to faint? Headache, shakes?” He nodded, hand squeezing the sink harder as his knees seemingly to liquefy. “Okay, we got to get this hoodie off.”

“No.”

“Brian, you’ve got heat exhaustion – maybe even heat stroke. Take the fucking hoodie off,” Dom’s voice was stern, unmistakable as anything but the order it was. Brian started to object again, but Dominic’s arm tightened warningly. “We’ve got to get you cooled off, you’re hurting the cub.”

It was the last part that got him and Brian began to weakly shrug the hoodie off, struggling to raise his arms high enough to lift it over his head. A firm tug by Dominic had it slipping free and the Submissive sagged in relief at the cooler air, letting the Dominant take nearly all his weight.

“There, that’s it.” Dom praised, his hand pressing the warming towel against his nape. “Now we just need to get out – just to my office, just a few steps – woah!”

* * *

It was sheer reflex that allowed Dominic to catch the Submissive before he brained himself on the sink. He cursed, alarm and anger warring as the blond rag-dolled in his arms. He kicked the door open, shouting for Jesse and Vince to shut up as both began firing questions at him. He managed to walk the unmoving Roux out, swinging him up into his arms.

“Get me all the clean towels we have, soak them in cold water. And bring me one of my clean tanks from my locker.” He barked out, eyes locked nervously on the unconscious Submissive in his arms.

“Should we call someone?” Jesse asked as he opened the office door, ducking out of the way as Dom maneuvered into the room.

“No. Just do what I said. Vince, crank the AC as low as it will go.” He laid Brian on the ancient sofa, working to get his sweat-soaked t-shirt off.

“What the fuck is wrong with him?” Vince growled as he hovered behind the two Roux, arms crossed.

“He’s got heat-stroke.” Dom answered distractedly, shifting his body in an attempt to keep Brian’s form from the Human’s questioning eyes.

“What a jackass; of course he’s got heat stroke, wearing that fucking hoodie everywhere.”

“Vince.”

“Don’t see why any of that’s our problem, let the buster burn.”

“Will you just shut the fuck up,” Dom snarled, turning to glare at his friend, “and turn the AC up.”

The Human glared but did so, flicking the knobs and the room was filled with the sharp hiss as cool air fought the mugginess of the office. “What the hell is with you, Dom? I know you dip for a tight ass every now and then, but flipping your shit for some fat blond bitch that’s too stupid to take off –”

The Dominant spun to his feet, finger jabbing viciously in Vince’s direction and entire body taunt with threat. “When I tell you to shut the fuck up, you shut the fuck up. What I do doesn’t concern you, _Vincent._ Or did you forget who was in charge around here? My business is _my business –_ and Brian is my business. He’s off limits; you don’t get to comment, you don’t even get to think about him unless I say so.” He snarled at the Human, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him towards the doors. “Go help Jesse.” He pointed threateningly at him once more, “and stop pissing me off so much. You’re starting to make me wonder why the fuck I keep you around.”

That might have been slightly harsh, and Vince’s expression only validated it, but Dom was at his limit. A pregnant Submissive was sick and unconscious on his couch and he was in no mood to be dealing with group politics or Vince’s preputial self-worth issues. The door slammed loudly behind the brunette, but Dominic pushed that issue away – he would deal with Vince later.

He sat on the coffee table heavily, eyes locked on the flushed and sweaty form resting there. Without his shirt, the strained and swollen skin around Brian’s belly was even more pronounced. Brian’s face was still lax, unmoving, and Dom let his hand reach out, hesitating for only a moment before letting the tips of his fingers skim over the bump. The skin was hot to the touch and the Roux couldn’t help but worry.

Jesse (but no Vince, Dom noticed with annoyance) arrived a few moments later, arms full with soaked towels. The young Human had always been his favorite of his collection; Jesse was smart as a whip and very gentle. He saw in the Toretto’s a chance for stability. A chance to have a family and all the protection and support that came with it. And the small blond was willing to die for it – something which was hard not to appreciate, even if Jesse was food.

Dominic was never really sure why he’d started building a pack with Humans, the only creatures on this earth that Roux actively hunted. Perhaps it was because he’d been lonely after his parents died, maybe it was because he knew he had no idea how to raise a Human girl and thought adding more of Mia’s kind would help balance that out.

Either way, what had started with a strange fondness for a mouthy, tiny brunette (and Vince had been tiny) on the playground had warped into him owning five Humans. And they were his – his possession – more so than they could ever imagine. Though he knew each had a moment in the years that he’d known them that made them give pause, that made them really stop and wonder about just what type of man Dominic Toretto really was, each of his Humans seemed to have come to the conclusion that he was just an extreme Alpha of their kind – and that kind of strength attractive followers.

Vince was a man who desperately needed to not be in control. Despite his blustering and attitude, Vince Fianco had never once in his life wanted to be anything but second in command. The idea of actually stepping up and being a leader terrified him. In Dominic he found the older brother he’d always wanted, as well as the father figure he desperately needed, and being Dom’s ‘second’ made him feel like he understood the path his life was on.

Letty – Letty was like a planet orbiting the sun; she was attracted to power in any form, regardless of gender or age if there was genuine strength she wanted to be near it. It was why she harbored a deep set affection for Dom. Personally, Dominic recognized it for what it was; lust. A physical want for him as well as a greedy one; she wanted to possesses him, to tame him and therefore have his power by default. She was a strong willed woman, no-nonsense in every sense of the word and with an ability to hold a grudge unlike any Human Dominic had ever met before.

Leon…well Leon was a different case all together. The Human was just a good natured man. Unerringly polite and gentle, he still had a spine of steel beneath his good-guy exterior. He was smarter than most people gave him credit for and the Human was wise enough to keep it that way, preying on the misconceptions and assumptions of those around him to manipulate and control at will. Out of all the Humans in Dom’s pack, it was Leon who understood what Dom was.

Oh, he may not have a name for it but the Human was aware that Dominic was different from him. He told everyone that he was a vegetarian, politely turning away anything with meat in it as he snuck a burger later on. Dom had never address the fact that Leon may in fact know what the secret sauce was, so to speak, and Leon had never brought up the fact that his friends were unwitting cannibals.

And despite this – this heavy knowledge of what Dom could be, of what he served them – Leon’s loyalty had never wavered, nor had he ever viewed Dominic with fear. It made him – Leon Medina Ortega – the most valuable to him. A Human that knew (or at least suspected) and still chose Dominic over his own kind. That was a character Dom was more than willing to keep around.

As for Mia, the darling girl that had wormed her way into his heart, she was still blissfully unaware of just who she shared a home with. Her mother had saved Dom’s life once at great personal cost, and it was not an act the Toretto’s had forgotten. When her mother had died and her father had split, they took her in willingly and without question. It was surprisingly easy to keep her from knowing what was happening around her – Mia was a simple girl, with simple dreams. Get her nursing degree, get married, have a small horde of children. She was never one to look deep into things and if she’d ever had any doubts, her loyalty and love to Dom had kept them from materializing into anything solid.

Perhaps they were some queer coping mechanism, some strange way for Dominic to function healthy. He had always been a Roux who needed others, who needed a pack to lead and to be surrounded by those he could count as his own. Roux were so few in number and those he’d encountered had always been mated or in a family unit of their own – not anyone he could try and coax and claim into his own life.

Until now.

Until Brian.

“I don’t know what Vince was talking about,” Jesse grumbled as he helped Dom lay the towels out over Brian’s stomach and arms, “he’s not fat at all. I mean, a little chubby but no more than what I got. We can’t all be built like you two ‘roid maniacs.”

Dom’s hand twitched slightly, annoyed beyond belief that something as precious as a Roux pregnancy would be referred to as ‘fat.’ “Yeah, he’s not.”

“Don’t worry about him, man.” Jesse said with a sigh, “you know how he gets. Everything’s a threat to his dick size. I like Brian.”

“You don’t know Brian.”

“Yeah I do.” Jesse said, voice even. “I’m the shop gopher, remember? You usually send me out to go and get the parts. He and I have talked a lot up at Harry’s place. He’s a good dude. Who, you know, likes dudes too.”

Jesse was – Dom realized with a snort – in his own way voicing his approval of Dominic’s interest. He knew that he’d been acting off to his crew, his sudden protectiveness had to be seen as over-the-top and strange to the Humans, and the only real justification they could make of it was that Dom must be attracted to Brian. “We have got to work on your subtly, Jess.”

The blond shrugged. “Look, all I’m saying is it’s been ages since you’ve been with anyone, man or woman. I just…you know…want you to be happy.”

He gave the Human a smile, slapping him with one of the towels. “Leave my personal life to me, you’re way too young to be such a busy-body.” The phone on his desk began to ring and he shooed him back out and to work. “DT’s, Dom speaking.”

There was a heartbeat of silence on the other line. “So you’re Dominic, the Dominant that thinks it necessary to build everything in Brian’s apartment. To feed him. To spread his scent on everything.”

The Roux stiffened, hands curling. “So what if I am?”

“Where’s Brian? I know he’s there, you were his last stop and he hasn’t returned to the shop for our dinner.”

Their _dinner?_ Dom’s eyes flickered to the unmoving blond, something ugly snarling in his chest. “Who wants to know?”

“Don’t get that tone with me, kid, I was putting upstarts like you in their graves when you were just a glimmer in your carrier’s eye.” A low voice growled, “my name is Tanner, Detective Tanner.” Dominic winced; he knew of Tanner. He’d picked up the older Roux’s scent around Brian’s apartment and when he’d asked about it (worried that the blond may have lied and he was intruding) Ben Tanner’s role in the Submissive’s life had been explained. “Now, where’s Brian?”

“He passed out, from the heat. I’ve got him cooling down in my office right now.”

The response was sharp and immediate, followed by a click as the line disengaged. “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

The Dominant hung the phone up slowly, eyes drifting back over to the sleeping Submissive and the miles of exposed, satiny skin, before bringing a hand up to rub at his face in disbelief. There was no way that Tanner – Brian’s apparent stand-in sire – was going to be pleased to find his unmated Submissive half-naked in the heart of Dom’s territory, saturated with Dom's scent. Quite frankly, Dominic wasn't to thrilled about him coming either - the idea of another Dominant in his territory made everything inside of him blaze angrily. Still, he knew that Brian would be less than pleased if the two fought and Dominic found himself strangely unwilling to do anything that may earn the Submissive's disapproval. But just the idea of letting another Dominant take Brian - who still hadn't woken, who was still and flushed with sickness, smelling of fertility and cub and _Dom_ \- away made his lip curl in a snarl, his knuckles crack ominously as his hands flexed by his side. 

Fuck.

He rubbed at his face again, lost.

He'd known the Submissive for less than two weeks, how the hell had he gotten so deep so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Cackle::
> 
> Tanner's gonna be pissed.
> 
> I really am enjoying doing this series. With Dom and Brian being so out of the ordinary - real outliners in Roux standards - I get to play with my world a lot more than I have been.


	3. The First Trimester: An Interrupted Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He glanced in the rearview mirror once. Dominic was standing at the end of his driveway, staring after him, seemingly uncaring as Letty spit and pushed at him furiously. Then Brian focused on the road in front of him and firmly pushed the idea of Dominic Toretto away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, sorry for the wait.
> 
> Here's the next chapter. Unbeated.

Brian woke to the sound of low voices arguing. He moved minutely, the tiniest of twitches, before letting out a soft sigh and blinking his eyes hard. The sight of a grimy ceiling greeted him, and Brian head tilted to the side almost immediately, taking in the annoying (and exhausting) image of Ben Tanner and Dominic Toretto glaring at each other with only the weak wood of Dom’s cheap desk separating them.

The smell of Dominant Roux filled the room, Ben’s sharp notes contrasting with Dom’s smokey ones, and Brian slowly sat up, a hand rubbing his belly as the other came up to catch a warming washcloth that had been placed across his forehead. Whatever dispute that had been taking place between the two seemed to have ended at the sight of Brian awake, much to his relief, but the air was still heavy with hostile intent.

Both Dominants took a step towards him at the same time, only to stop and glare at each other and Brian snorted loudly, barely able to keep the laughter bursting from him at the ridiculousness of the situation. “Hey, Ben.” Brian greeted as he spread his feet wide to keep his balance and give his belly room. “Do I even want to know how you knew I was here? Or should I just blame it on your stalker skills.”

“You missed our dinner.” Ben said, looking slightly put out at Brian’s description of him and the Submissive’s expression softened somewhat. As much as he gave Ben crap for being so overprotective, Brian both appreciated and craved the attention.

“Yeah, I guess I kind of did.” He said softly. He moved to stand and froze, wide eyed, as both Dominants made noises of dissent and rapid gestures for him to stay seated. “Look, I get that I was stupid with the heat, but I really do feel like a thousand times better now. Guess I needed my power nap.”

Hilariously, that earned him twin looks of disapproval.

“Brian, that’s hardly funny.” Tanner admonished sharply at the same moment that Dom’s face crumbled into a stern frown and said, “you need to take better care of yourself.”

Both Dominants twitched, obviously unused to having another of their sex so near and yet clearly in agreement (however reluctantly) with what the other had said – and neither willing to acknowledge it. It was funny as shit, but Brian knew they were walking a fine line here. It would be best to separate the two, and soon.

“I think I’m going to take an early day and head home.” He announced, pushing himself up onto his feet and was gratified to find the world no longer rapidly rotating around him.

“I’ll tell Harry. I'll drive you home.” Tanner offered and Brian was carefully to hide his grin behind his hand as Dominic sent the older Roux a disgruntled look, undoubtedly about to volunteer the same thing. Normally Brian would have argued against the offer (he couldn’t just leave Harry’s truck at DT’s, plus he didn’t like the idea of leaving his Skyline at the shop overnight) but he _had_ fainted and even he could acknowledge how stupid it was that he'd allowed that to happen, and how on edge it had made Ben – and Dominic. It was in everyone’s interest if this impromptu meeting was disbanded.

Tanner lead the way through the shop like a man possessed, sending a glare at Vince that had the Human taking an involuntary step backwards, but Brian followed at a slower, more sedate pace. He paused at the mouth of the garage, turning back to where Dominic was trailing behind them, dark eyes narrowed and locked on Tanner’s back.

“Hey.” He said quietly, ignoring how Ben went stock still ahead of him in displeasure and turned back towards Dominic and felt his stomach tightened pleasantly as Dom’s attention instantly snapped back to him. “Thank you, for taking care of me. Sorry for being such a girl. You know; fainting and all.”

“No problem.” Dominic’s words were earnest, even if the twist of his grin was mocking. “Just try and take better care of yourself.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Brian muttered, frustrated with himself for putting his baby in danger. Heat stroke hadn’t even entered his mind as a possibility, despite how many layers he'd been wearing or how high the heat index had gotten. He needed to be so much more careful; it wasn't just himself Brian had to worry about anymore. “Is it okay if Harry’s truck stays here tonight?”

Dominic was quick to agree – just as quick as Ben was to drag Brian back towards his car – and the Submissive winced as the lecture began before the doors had really even shut. Ben was coming from a good place and he wasn’t wrong, but still Brian felt completely exhausted once they’d reached his apartment and the older Roux’s lecture was still going strong.

“Ben,” he finally interrupted, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead, “I get it okay? I fucked up. I need to be better, this is…this is my _son._ You think I don’t understand how badly I messed up today? You can read me the riot act all you want – just, tomorrow okay? I really need a shower and a nap. You know, one which isn’t started by passing out.”

Tanner froze mid-rant, mouth open, and of all things looked embarrassed, before nodding. “I don’t mean to – look, Brian, I just care about you. I’m not trying to make anything worse.”

“I know.” The Submissive said quietly, reaching over to place his hand over where Ben’s was gripping the steering wheel knuckle-white, “and that’s – that’s cool, yeah? I need someone like you in my life. You know, to make me look before I leap off a cliff and all that.”

Ben hesitated before flipping his hand around to grip Brian’s back, palm to palm. “I know I come on too strong sometimes. You know my brother lives on the other side of the country and I rarely see him or my nephews, I don’t mean to overstep – and please, feel free to tell me to piss off if I do – but you’re the closest thing to family I have out here. The…closest thing to a kid I’ll probably ever have.”

“Ben, you don’t know that–” Brian began instantly, because so many Roux took so long to find each other and children were being born later and later, but Tanner interrupted him with a sharp squeeze of his hand.

“I’m just nervous. You’re so vulnerable right now, but so desperate to be independent. I want to respect that, but it’s hard. Especially when I see you spending so much time with _Dominic Toretto_ of all Roux.”

Brian’s eyes narrowed. “What does that mean? You know something I don’t? Wanna share with the class Ben?”

“He just has a reputation,” the older Roux said slowly, “on the street. And that worries me. After Miami…Brian, I just want you and the cub safe.”

The blond sighed. “Ben, I get that, I do. But, you know, I used to have a reputation on ‘the street’ myself.”

Ben’s mouth tightened, annoyed. “Trust me, I remember.”

They parted after that; well, after Brian had assured Tanner that he had a full fridge in case he got hungry and rescheduled their dinner for the upcoming Friday and promised he'd call _(immediately, Brian)_ if he felt remotely ill. Ben had graciously offered to walk the dogs and Brian hadn’t turned that down, exhausted as he was, and Tanner had eventually left while Brian was still cooling under the blissful touch of a cold shower, shouting a goodbye through the cheap door. When Brian finally was able to coax himself out from underneath the spray he found Nova and Titan were passed out and happy on the carpet, both breathing heavy and with their tongues lulled out.

Brian was curled up on the couch, watching some reruns of _America’s Next Top Model_ (it was his most guilty of pleasures, but watching and judging Tyra Banks and the models was just so _hard_ to pass up) an empty bowl of chili resting on the side table when a knock on his door tore him away from a scene where everyone was screaming and crying because – surprise! – Tyra shown up on episode nine to work with them.

He switched the TV to some show on USA, slid his bowl into the sink before making his way over to the door. He was only slightly surprised to find Dominic standing on the other side of it, looking as close to awkward as the other Roux had ever seen him. Sighing, Brian slid the chain free and flipped the locks, giving the Dominant a quirked grin as he opened the door. “You’ve got a bad habit of showing up unannounced. You do that to everyone, or just to me and my apartment?”

The bald Roux shrugged and held up the keys to his Skyline. “I dropped the truck back at Harry’s. He asked me if I could bring your car to you so you wouldn’t be late tomorrow.”

“A likely story,” Brian snarked as he took the keys and placed them on their hook by the door. He glanced over his shoulder at where Dom still stood in his doorway and frowned. “What, you getting shy all the sudden? It’s not like you didn’t invite yourself in yesterday, you know.”

He’d meant it as a joke, but Dominic’s face darkened. “Does that bother you?”

“What?” He asked, dumbly.

“Me coming over. Uninvited.”

Brian leaned back, head cocked to the side in confusion. It seemed so unlike Dom to question himself, especially when the Dominant had shown none of this hesitation in any of their earlier interactions. Perhaps it was the unexpectedness of it, or the sight of rare discomfort on his face, but Brian’s response was almost embarrassingly honest. “I don’t mind having you around.”

The moments the words left him, Brian felt his cheeks heat with a fierce blush. He tried to play it off, keeping his body posture loose and comfortable, but knew that Dominic had to see it. All at once Dom’s eyes had become sharp, focused with a startling intensity on him. Brian was suddenly aware he was only clad in a tank top that pulled tight over his middle and gym shorts that sank low on his hips, and couldn’t quite still the urge to cross his arms self-consciously.

“Yeah?” Dominic took a step into the apartment and the sound of the door shutting seemed overly loud, the atmosphere oddly tense in a way it hadn’t been before. The Dominant took another step forward and Brian had to resist the urge to retreat further into his tiny galley kitchen. “You like me being around?”

Brian jutted his chin forward, squaring his shoulders, and refused to be intimidated – or back down. “So what if I do? You’re not a bad guy.”

“You sure about that?” That smirk had returned, the sudden vulnerably that had been on Dominic’s face gone as soon as it had come. “That’s some high praise there.”

Brian snorted. “If that’s high praise, you’re standards are stupidly low, buddy.”

Dom took another step forward – practically in Brian’s personal bubble now – but oddly the Submissive didn’t feel threatened. Instead his skin felt too tight, his heart a rapid beat in his chest, as he swallowed nervously – but still refused to give any ground.

Dominic’s arm stretched above them, resting on the wall above Brian’s head as he leaned in close, his dark eyes bright and amused. “Are we buddies, Brian?”

“Yeah?” God, he hadn’t meant that to sound so breathless – or so much like a question. Just what was happening here? Ben’s words from before flashed across his thoughts like a neon sign; _this isn’t a Human sit-com, Brian. Dominants and Submissives can never 'just be friends.’_ “I mean, aren’t we?”

A thick, calloused thumb was suddenly against his forehead, brushing his curls away and Brian’s heart had lept high in his throat before he realized that Dom was looking at the almost healed cut on his forehead.

“Yeah, Brian. We’re friends.” And then suddenly Dominic was retreating, retreating all the way out of his apartment. “Come by the house tomorrow, we’re having a grill out. You’re off on Sundays, right? Good, I got something I wanna show you tomorrow night if you’re up to. It’s gonna be hot, dress appropriately.”

And then he was gone, leaving Brian staring after him, eyes wide and forehead tingling pleasantly.

* * *

“Wow, Dom.” Mia said dryly, hands on her hips as she took in the spread of ribs and other cuts of meat that were grilling. “You expecting to feed a whole army?”

 _No,_ the Dominant thought as he flipped a burger and a steak simultaneously, _just a pregnant Roux._ Which, Dom knew from his father’s stories, ate quite a bit. His carrier’s appetite when carrying him had apparently boarder on absurd. “Didn’t want the meat go bad.” He grunted instead and Mia rolled her eyes as she went back to mixing up a large pitcher of lemonade. “Brian’s coming tonight.”

Well, at least Dominic thought he was. He hadn’t waited around for the pretty Submissive’s answer, but it seemed out of character with Brian’s outgoing personality for him to turn down a social date – or a chance to get a free meal. He was built to be surrounded by a pack, Dominic thought idly. But not just _any_ pack a part of his traitorous mind whispered and the Dominant was quick to silence it. Still he wanted to show Brian his home, take him to the race tonight and show him Dom’s domain.

Mia’s head snapped around so fast her ponytail flared out like some sort of shampoo commercial. “Really?”

Dominic hid his wince at her barely hidden excitement. He was aware that his baby sister had a crush on Brian, but he was also equally aware that something like that could never work out. And then there was his own interest… Dominic was unsure of just what he wanted from Brian, all he knew was that he _wanted._

“Yeah.”

“Vince isn’t going to like that.”

“Vince is a pussy.” Dom said simply, taking another sip of his Corona. “He’ll get over it.”

The _‘he better’_ went unsaid between them. Dominic had already given Vince his marching orders about Brian and there would be hell to pay if he disobeyed them. He was self-aware enough to know that he wanted Brian to be comfortable in his home and at his shops. More than comfortable; he wanted Brian to know that anything of Dom’s was a safe place, a haven for him if need be. He tried not to think too deeply about that.

He closed the grill lid, Mia following him as he headed into the kitchen to get more seasoning. Mia was rambling on about something (her classes, probably) but Dominic was hardly paying attention, his mind still caught up in the thought of Brian. Of how he’d looked when Dom had invaded his space, wide eyed but not afraid, pretty lips parted just _so,_ just enough that he could have leaned down and –

There was a soft knock against wood, Brian looking uneasy but beautiful as he stood in the open door frame, clad in a pair of sinfully tight blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He held up a pack of Bud Lights, “Uh, sorry to just let myself in. The front door was unlocked and no one answered, so I, uh, just let myself in.”

“You’re fine! Most people don’t even knock.” Mia all but beamed, but the expression faltered when Brian’s eyes remained locked on Dom. Her gaze darted rapidly between the two of them, but Dom hardly registered it, lips curving into a self-satisfying grin at the sight of the Submissive in proper clothes and in his home. The glee that filled him at the image should have been a warning, but Dominic was hard pressed to feel anything but overwhelming pleased - mainly with himself.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Brian parroted, offering the beer as if on a second thought. Dominic took the six pack, shoving it into the fridge uncaringly, barely even sparing a glance to the insides of the packed space, before his eyes returned to the Submissive.

“I didn’t think you’d come, buster.”

“Yeah well,” and there was that smile, the same challenging, self-aware thing that made Dominic’s gut tighten, “we’re friends, right?”

“Right.” Dom said – and threw his arm around the startled Submissive’s shoulders, testing just how far Brian’s confidence went. “Let me show you around. The backyard is where the party’s at. And my garage. Come on, I’ll make sure you know everyone.”

Brian stiffened at once at the touch, before suddenly going loose and limber, his own arm curling around Dominic’s waist in a move that had the Dominant's grip tightening unconsciously, nostrils flaring as he inhaled the slender Roux’s pregnant heavy scent, cock twitching and chest burning with a flare of possession that caught even himself off guard. The smirk that was thrown his way showed that the Submissive knew exactly the type of reaction his actions had invoked and Dominic was _so ready_ to play back, to see how far Brian was willing to take this, that is should have been embarrassing.

“Yeah, okay, as long as no one punches me.”

Dom barely kept the snarl off his face, a low growl rumbling from his chest regardless, the grip on Brian’s shoulders curling into more of a hold, pressing the blond closer to his side. “Don’t worry, I’ve got all my dogs on their leashes.”

Brian’s laughter made Dominic’s chest feel light, blue eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked up at him. “Alright, man. It’s clear you wanna show off.”

“Ain’t showing off if you’ve got the goods to back it up.”

Those lips curled into a smile that spoke of smugness and amusement and some sort of secret. “Think I’ll be the judge of that.”

Dominic’s answering grin was just a large, just as full of promise, as he lead the Submissive out the back door and towards his garage. If Brian’s Skyline was anything to go by, he’d more than enjoy Dom’s tricked out garage – and the car that waited inside it. The screen door was caught by Mia, the Human’s face unreadable as she stood just on the threshold of the kitchen and porch, eyes dark and lips a thin line of hurt. Neither Roux noticed.

* * *

The garage was impressive despite the fact that it was a glorified shed. And so was the 1970s Dodge Charger R/T that was inside it. Brian couldn’t keep the awed expression off his face as he ran his hands over the slick paint, whistling lowly and ignoring the smug, pleased look on Dom’s face. He kept his hands running over it's frame as Dominic told him of his Carrier, of how he’d died in a race and how Dom’s would have beaten a man to death – and how Mia’s mother, a track hand and lifelong neighbor – had stopped him, both saving Dom from jail time and possible death.

Even if he hadn’t received the death sentence for murder, Dominic would have been hard pressed to kill himself or flee (something that may have impossible if he’d been arrested on the spot) to keep himself from receiving any type of medical exam in prison. Apparently the head coroner of LA was a Dominant Roux and Dom’s secret would have been kept safe if he had killed himself. The thought of what could have happened made Brian shiver, surprisingly uncomfortable at the idea of the strong Dominant dying before they met, and then unnerved by how deep that feeling went.

“I see why you guys took Mia in,” Brian admitted softly, palms still flat against the charger’s hood, “I’m glad it didn’t come to that.”

There was a bloom of warmth against his back, Dom suddenly standing there, his broad hands placed flat on either side of Brian’s. They weren’t actually touching, but it was far closer than would ever be acceptable if a chaperon was present – if Tanner was present (and wouldn’t Ben be furious if he knew this was happening?) and Brian wondered if he’d learned anything at all from Carter, because no matter how much he knew he should care, he couldn’t quite bring himself too, focusing instead on keeping himself from leaning into the strong chest behind him.

This was all happening too fast – and Dom was too much like Carter to be comfortable, but even as Brian thought the words, he felt a shock of denial go through him. Sure, Dominic Toretto lived just on the wrong side of the law – he was a street racer, perhaps even ran an illegal chop shop – but in the weeks that the Submissive had known him, Dom had yet to show the harshness of Carter. And, to be horrible, honestly frank, after this next week Brian will have known Dominic Toretto longer than he had Carter before they’d mated.

Dom made his pulse race, made his body clench with want in a way that Brian had long since resigned himself to never feeling again. But…there was his cub to think about…

“Dom…” Brian began, unsure of what he wanted to say as he shivered against the radiant warmth against his back.

“You want to drive her?”

“What?”

Dom’s body was suddenly closer, his breath a lilting whisper against the nape of Brian's neck. The hands on the hood suddenly slid closer, nearly touching his own. “I’d let you if you want to. I don’t even let Mia drive it; but I’d let you.” Brian suddenly bolted, ducking beneath a massive arm as he skittered away to the other side of the shed, the back of his hips smacking into a work table ungracefully. Dominic watched him wearily, expression careful. “Brian?” 

“What are you doing?” Brian asked, voice harsh and strangled, a sharp departure from the playful mood that filled the evening so far. He knew some of this was his own fault; he’d all but lead the Dominant on with his teasing, but when suddenly faced with Dominic’s interest – in that small, small shed – Brian felt panicked.

Dom took a slow, measured step forward, letting Brian see his every move before he did it. His hand reached out again, but unlike yesterday fingertips brushed across the apple of his check in a surprisingly tender caress instead of checking the state of his cut. Brian’s breath hitched loudly, mouth parting slightly in surprise as Dominic took another step forward, close enough that their feet nearly touched. “What do you want me to be doing, Brian?”

“I…you can’t possibly want me.” He pointed out harshly, eyes flickering to the side to stare at a mounted, decorative tin beer sign. “I’m pregnant with someone else cub,” he spit out, “don’t pretend you like that.”

The hand slid down, the wide palm warm and vibrant as it spread out over the vulnerable column of his neck. “Don’t care about that.” Dominic muttered and Brian could feel the weight of his gaze. “Can’t help the cards we’re dealt.”

Brian’s eyes snapped back to the Dominant’s face, enraged. “My son is not a _card._ And if you think for a second I’m going to let you hurt him, you’re sorely mistaken. What you’re selling ain’t that grand, Toretto. I’ll carve your dick off before I let you touch him.”

“‘m not gonna hurt you or your cub.” Dom said, voice soft, hand flexing around Brian’s throat and the Submissive was lost, unsure, as if he’d lost his footing on a steep hill and began to slide. A thumb trailed over the edge of his jaw. “I don’t give a shit that you’re carrying.”

He felt dizzy, his cheeks hot. “Dom, I…”

The thumb tilted his jaw up minutely and Brian inhaled sharply but softly, eyes fluttering as the scent of _Dominic_ filled every inch of his lungs and made him feel lightheaded in the best kind of way. Dom leaned down and Brian couldn’t help it, it felt like a cord was pulling him closer, tightening and tightening until he was leaning up, closing the slight height difference between them and –

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” A sharp voice snarled and Brian lept away, heart jumping and hands flying out in alarm, skidding across the work table and slamming his pinky into a wrench set hard enough to make him curse. Letty stood in the rear entry door, expression furious and ominously darkened by the sunlight that burst in behind her. “Is that how it is, Dom? You gonna just throw me off for the first piece of ass that struts by, you fucking _manwhore.”_

 _“Leticia.”_ Dominic snarled, entire body tense and drawn tight. He turned back to Brian, but the damage was done. Brian was already slipping back towards the open garage door. “Brian, wait!”

Brian paused, but didn’t bother turning around, his keys already in his hand and halfway down the driveway. Dominic appeared next to him, expression an odd mix of pleading and fury.

“Didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Toretto.” His voice was like ice and Brian knew his expression had gone completely flat.  

“She’s not – it’s not like that. We fucked, yeah, but we were never together.”

“Oh, you piece of shit.” Letty swore from behind her, hands fisting violently.

“Shut the fuck up, Letty.” Dom snapped, eyes dark. “You know we were never dating – Brian, just…wait a minute. This isn’t what is sounds like.”

“Oh it’s _exactly_ what it sounds like, buster.”

“Letty!” That was a shout and Brian was _done._ He had too much going on to be dealing with Human drama bullshit.

“Leashes, Dom.” He reminded snidely, shaking his head as he stalked to Skyline, determined not acknowledge the ball of hurt in his chest.  He unlocked the car, ignoring the shrill screams of Letty and the darker, deeper responses of Dom, and drove away. This was for the best, he was getting too close, too fast. Clearly, he didn't know Dom as well as he thought and...this was just stupid. Letty was just foul mouthed, irritating Human. What the hell did he care if Dom decided to shack up with a Human? This whole thing meant nothing to him. And yet...

He glanced in the rearview mirror once; Dominic was standing at the end of his driveway, staring after him, seemingly uncaring as Letty spit and pushed at him furiously. Then Brian focused on the road in front of him and firmly pushed the idea of Dominic Toretto away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys! Plot! Poor Mia. Even in the movie, I felt like I was watching something solely about Dom and Brian, with the Mia subplot just sorta added in. Oh well, them the breaks.


	4. The First Trimester: A Much Needed Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone rang, catching him off guard, and Dom swept it up on the second ring, rubbing at the back of his head and incapable of keeping the annoyance from his voice. “DT’s. What.”
> 
> “Don’t you ever hang up on me again, you jackass.”
> 
> “Brian?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed. Enjoy.

Nova and Titan were sprinting joyfully around the dog park, chasing each other at an impressive speed for such stocky dogs. From where he was sitting on a nearby bench (bump hidden once again by a hoodie, though a newly purchased, light-weight one) Brian watched their unhidden enthusiasm and joy with a small smile. Ben sat next to him, smoking and looking more and more annoyed as Brian sipped a take-away coke nosily.

“Drink that a little louder, will you?”

“Okay.” Brian agreed with a smirk sucking harder on the straw.

Tanner let out an aggrieved sigh, taking a long hit of his drink as he stared at him, a fond look on his face. “Little shit.”

Brian finished his drink with a loud smacking of his lips, throwing the Dominant a grin before tossing the drink away. “Not that I don’t love having you around, Ben, but I can’t help but notice that you’ve been hanging out a lot lately.” Tanner shrugged and Brian rolled his eyes at the attempted – and failed – look of causality. “I’m fine, Ben, seriously. Jesus, I thought you’d be happy. Weren’t you the one who didn’t want me to get involved with Dom in the first place?”

“True enough,” the older Roux said, “though maybe run me through why you’ve stopped seeing him one more time. And don’t –” Ben said loudly, overpowering Brian’s words, “– give me that bullshit about him having a Human girlfriend.”

“She wasn’t his girlfriend.” He said mulishly, then could have smacked himself at the knowing look that declaration earned him. “Look, what do you want me to say? That you were right? You were right. I let this thing go too fast and I refuse – I _refuse_ – to have another Carter in my life.”

“I hear you,” Tanner said carefully, as if each word was measured and picked, “but I also don’t want you to miss out on something because you’re afraid. If you want something with Dominic…I won’t be happy about it, but I’ll be even more unhappy if you missed something because you were ran away.”

“I’m not running away from anything.” That earned him a long, disbelieving look. “I’m really not, okay? Things were moving way too fast. Right before that stupid bitch interrupted us, we almost kissed. I don’t do shit like that on a whim, well not anymore. Like you’ve told me a hundred times, I need to be careful. I’ve got to think about the cub too.”

“All of which I commend you for.” Ben said as he tossed his own drink away and stood, brushing the wrinkles off of his suit pants. “All I’m saying is that if you wanted to, this could be slowed down. The courting rules exist for a reason, Brian. And I would be more than willing to stand in for your old man.” A heavy hand rested on his head, brushing through his curls in a rare, affectionate move. “Just…think about it, alright? I’ve got to get back to work.”

“Yeah, okay.” Brian agreed, leaning back into the pet, turning his face to nuzzle into the broad, calloused palm. “And thanks, Ben. You’ve been great, with everything.”

It sounded lame to his own ears, unable to fit just how grateful he was for the older Roux’s presence in his life. Or able to communicate just how much he needed him, how Tanner had somehow become the sole consistent presence in his life, in many ways Brian’s only support.

The hand in his hair curled, gripping his hair lightly in a gentle hold before letting it go. Brian leaned back into the chair, smiling slightly when a cold nose nuzzled at his hand. He ran his palm over Titan’s silk fur, brows furrowed in heavy thought. Did he want things to go on with Dom? It’d been nearly two weeks since he’d last seen the Dominant and Brian was surprised to find that he almost, maybe…missed him?

The Submissive let out a heavy sigh, leaning forward as much as his belly would allow to press a kiss over the dopy looking, contented dog's brow. Just what was he supposed to do? The pull he felt towards Dominic was almost frightening; he’d even had a few dreams (hot, lusty things that had him grinding wantonly into his mattress before he’d awoken flushed and appalled at himself) about the Dominant. The pull was both similar to and completely different from what he’d felt with Carter, but it was close enough to truly give Brian pause.

He rested his hand over his stomach, trying to picture his son sleeping comfortably within. Everything Brian did had to be to protect him now, but he was unsure of just how he should do that. Staying away from Dominic meant that there would be no threat that the Dominant Roux may flip and kill his baby, but staying single and alone made him just as vulnerable to any wandering Rogues.

And to Carter.

Brian shuddered, shutting that idea down before it could develop and throw him in various shades of panic and fear. There was no way that Carter could find him; Brian was more than an expert at hiding his tracks after so many years spent being a criminal, there was no way that Carter could find him here.

And then there would be the loneliness, the stress of trying to feed and raise up a cub all by himself. Brian could do it. He knew he could. But…but did he really want to? _“I‘m not gonna hurt you or your cub,”_ Dom had said, practically into Brian’s mouth he’d been standing so close, _“I don’t give a shit that you’re carrying.”_

Those words had seemed so sincere, so honest…but could Brian really trust them? Could he trust himself? The last time he’d followed an attraction to a Dominant…but he didn’t really have to trust himself, did he? Tanner had already agreed to serve as a chaperon and he more than trusted the suspicious Roux to call Dominic out if he was up to no good. Brian nuzzled into Titan’s skull one last time before leaning back, hands hesitant before he pulled out his cellphone.

He shook his head, more indecisive than ever, and dialed.

Fortune favored the bold and all that.

* * *

Dom let out a curse as he threw the wrench in his hand away, regretting the action moments later when it landed against a tool box, sending the contents flying out all over the garage floor. From where he was sitting in the office, Jesse’s eyes went wide before he ducked down, focusing on the computer and pretending he hadn’t seen Dominic’s outburst.

It had been nearly two weeks since he’d seen Brian and he felt the Submissive’s absence like a sore; an aching need to see him, to make sure he and the cub were alright was driving him to be snappish and cruel, and his crew had wisely given him a large berth because of it. Well, except for Letty. She was ignoring him out of anger, hurt beyond measure by the final understanding that she and Dom would never be anything more than the occasional fuck buddies they had been in the past.

It was Dominic’s own fault; he’d known for some time that Letty had wanted more with him, but he’d found no real reason to go through the drama of making her understand that they’d never be a couple. Vince was spending a lot of time at her place, still angry at Dom for hitting him. Mia was equally upset, both on Letty’s behalf _(you shouldn’t have lead her one for so long, Dom)_ and by the realization that Brian clearly preferred dick. That conversation had been just as painful for Dominic as it had been for her. For all that he was a Roux, Dominic really did feel some form of love and protection for the Human girl, and the quiet acceptance, the brittle _“Its okay, Dom. We both know you always get what you want. I never stood a chance, did I?”_ had hurt him to hear just as much as it was for her to feel.

And it was made worse that he couldn’t explain what was happening between him and Brian. He couldn’t explain to her that he hadn’t just poached the guy she was interested in – because Mia had talked about Brian, had hinted that she’d liked him several times since the blond had first started showing up at the diner. How could he explain what he and Brian were? That the Submissive smelt like the most delicious thing on earth or that the mere sight of him made his cock throb and his knot swell? That Brian represented a family that Dom never thought he'd wanted much less get?

Not that it mattered, because chances were that he was never going to see Brian again. Dominic’s hands fisted by his side, teeth gritting. His mind was pulling up all sort of worrying images; of Brian trying to carry his groceries up those stupid, narrow apartment stairs and falling. Or of Brian staring longing at his empty fridge, stomach rumbling desperately. Or of the infuriating, determined Roux at his job, of him passing out somewhere from overheating, of him falling and hitting his head…hitting his belly.

A Submissive wasn’t supposed to be alone when carrying – it was unnatural! Dominic should be there to help hunt, to help protect. He didn’t even care that the baby in Brian’s womb wasn’t his, Brian was far too sweet a prize to be left on his own. Someone like Brian – someone that witty, that smart, that independent _(that beautiful)_ deserved to have a Dominant to pamper him, to keep him well-fed and comfortable while he carried.

Dominic had never felt a pull like he had to the Submissive, he had to – had to find some sort of way to get Brian to talk to him. If he could just have a chance to talk to him, Dom was sure he would be able to smooth this whole thing out, and –

“Dom…?” A small, worried voice called out. Dominic blinked hard, stunned when the clock face mounted on the wall across from him revealed that he must have been standing there, trapped in his own bitter thoughts, for at least fifteen minutes. He turned to find Jesse looking at him nervously from the office, the cordless in one hand. “It’s, uh, it’s Brian.”

He crossed the small space in a handful of steps, a hand held out eagerly for the phone, and ignored the knowing smile on Jesse’s face when he snapped it from the Human boy’s grip. “Brian?”

“Hey, Dom.”

The Dominant let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, stepping into the office and gesturing Jesse out as he shut the door. “Hey. Hadn’t heard from you in a while. I was starting to get worried.”

“I’m good. I just needed some time to think.”

“Yeah? About what?”

“…about us.”

Dom’s hand tightened on the receiver, eyes narrowing before he reached out and began to shut the office blinds, giving a rabidly watching Jesse a dirty look. The busybody could read lips and this was not a conversation he wanted a third party to. “Buster, what happened with Letty at my place; she and I were never a thing. She wanted it, but we never did more than mess around every now and then. She’s not my girl.”

“I, uh…” there was an awkward clearing of the throat, “I kind of figured that out on my own, big guy.”

“You believed me?”

“You were pretty convincing about it. And loud.”

“Then…why the radio silence?” Dom asked, careful to keep his voice calm even as confusion swirled in his chest like a hot brand. If it wasn’t because Brian thought he’d been fucking around with food when trying to pursue him, then what? Why had the Submissive cut him off like that? It had only been two weeks, and they were by no means courting, but there was _something_ going on between the two of them.

There was a troubled sigh on the other side of the line. “Everything was going so fast, Dom. We’d know each other for like – a week and a half and suddenly we’re in your garage about to –” Brian broke off abruptly. “I was…I am…”

He didn’t finish, but he didn’t need to for Dom to understand. “You’re scared. But you’ve got nothing to be afraid of, not with me. I’m not going to hurt you or your baby.”

There was a long silence, then, quietly; “I wish I could be believe that.”

Dom gripped the side of his desk, fingers digging into the soft wood as his mind raced for something to say, some promise he could make – but what could he possibly say? Brian’s fears were well founded and to ask him to go against them, to put his trust in a Dominant that he barely knew...it stung much more then he could have thought it would, especially given how little the two had known each other.

Fuck it.

Whatever, it was what it was. Dom was never the type of person to sit around and cry over spilt milk. “Look, I get it. You want me gone – I’m gone. I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“Dom –”

“Take care of yourself, Brian.”

_“Dom –”_

He hung up, frowning fiercely. Brian breaking off whatever the hell they had going on shouldn’t make him feel like this; it shouldn’t make Dominic feel as if he’d failed as a Dominant. But the idea that perhaps the Submissive didn’t feel the same pull that he did – that what Dom had feeling had just been one way made his pride smart something awful.

The phone rang, catching him off guard, and Dom swept it up on the second ring, rubbing at the back of his head and incapable of keeping the annoyance from his voice. “DT’s. What.”

“Don’t you ever hang up on me again, you _jackass.”_

“Brian?”

“You scare the living shit out of me, okay? You’re built like a house, you could probably break me on a fuckin’ whim, and you’re not the Sire of my baby. If you wanted to, you could really kill him in a heartbeat and I could do nothing. But I _like you,_ okay? A lot more then I probably should. All of which you would have heard if you hadn’t hung up on me like a pissy fourteen-year-old girl.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” There was a hum of disbelief. “Fuck-it-all if I know why, but apparently I’m attracted to stupid.”

Dominic smirked, the tension in his shoulders and neck bleeding out for the first time in what felt like days. “So you are attracted to me.”

There was a short laugh, followed by an almost affectionate, “shut up, Dom. Look I’m down at T. Rogerson’s Dog Park. Do you know where that is?”

“It’s not far from your apartment.” Dominic answered, already swiping a rag off to dry the worst of the grease from his hands. “You want me to come up?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind. This stuff will be easier to talk about in person, I think.”

“Give me twenty.”

* * *

In the end, Dominic made it in fifteen. From where he was purchasing a blueberry snow cone, Brian fought a smirk at the sound of the Dominant’s suped up car engine blasting into the parking lot. He ended up ordering a lemon one for Dom, meeting the taller Roux as he made his way around the fenced in dog runs.

“Thanks,” Dom said as he accepted the treat, “how did you know that lemon was my favorite?”

“Lucky guess.” Brian admitted honestly, sucking on a chunk of flavored ice as he watched the Dominant take a few scattered licks at his own. Dominic looked good, just as good as he had the other times that Brian had seen him. His scent wrapped around him like a cloud, heady and strong from working in the garage, and Brian took a discrete inhale of it. It felt like it had been ages since he’d last seen the other Roux.

Meeting in the park was the right way to go. Even though Tanner wasn’t here, there were enough Humans gathered around to keep anything from getting out of hand. And as Brian let his eyes trail over the jeans drawn tight over thick thighs, up to the grey t-shirt pulled taunt over a heavily muscled chest and forearms, the Submissive was sure that there was a potential for this to get out of hand if they had been alone.

Dominic was exactly his type. And Brian hadn’t had any in so long, not since his last heat, and the pregnancy was making him so horribly, unbearably, horny. If this thing between he and Dom was going to work, Brian needed to make his decisions with his head and not his dick for once. He lead them to a bench placed strategically in the shadows, close enough to the run that he could keep an eye on Titan and Nova, but far enough away to give them some measure of privacy.

“Thanks for coming.”

“It’s good to see you again. You look good.” Dom said quietly, but his eyes were locked on the frolicking dogs. They sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the dogs as they ate their snack, and Brian felt some of the stress of the meeting leave him, relaxing further down into the bench. After everything that had happened, after all the build-up he’d made in his own mind, Brian had forgotten just how easy it was to feel at ease around the Dominant. It made him feel more confident in his decision. But still…He threw the napkin and plastic cone away, plucking the still half-full and melting lemon one from Dom’s hand and tossing it as well.

“I was still eating that,” Dominic pointed out, bemused, but the rest of his complaint was cut off when Brian abruptly yanked him down collar. Their lips collided far too roughly and with very little grace, but it felt perfect, as if electric bolts of pleasured lightening were rushing from his mouth down to his groin. The Dominant let out a low grown, a hand suddenly wrapping tightly around Brian’s nape as he deepened the contact, pulling him in even closer.

Brian went with the move, even if it meant he had to dig the heel of his hand into Dom’s thigh for balance. If it hurt, the other Roux gave no sign, his tongue flashing out and over Brian’s bottom lip, making the Submissive whine quietly, hips twitching to resist the urge to grind his hips down. Before it get too far out of his control, Brian broke away, a hand pressing against Dominic’s chest to keep the distance.

“What the hell, Brian?” Dom asked, voice rough and eyes so very dark. Brian felt a singular shiver run down his back at the the lust there, licking his lips to try and recapture the Dominant’s lemon flavored taste.

“I’m not sure just what the hell is going on between the two of us,” he said, voice just as hoarse, “but I think after that we can both agree that we find each other compatible.”

“Jesus, buster.” Dom laughed, the sound disbelieving. “I could have told you that a week after we first met.”

“Well,” Brian’s eyes slid away from his face, embarrassed, before flicking back up to Dom. “Maybe I just wanted to finish what you started.”

“Shit, you don’t hear me complaining.” Dominic huffed, the hand on the back of his neck tugging at Brian gently, trying to guide him in for another kiss. Brian shook his head, pushing with his palm lightly, and instantly the pressure ceased.

“Court me.”

“What?”

“Court me.” Brian repeated slowly, pulling away from the Dominant completely.

There was another laugh, Dom bringing a hand up to rub over his shaved head. “You know I’m supposed to ask you that, right? I’m supposed to get your permission, not the other way around.”

“I’m not asking you for permission.” Brian corrected bluntly. “I need to know that I can be safe with you…that he’ll be safe from you. I think we may have something here and I want to see where this could go. And if you feel the same way, then you're going to have to court me. My friend Tanner’s already agreed to play chaperon for us. If you…if you want to, that is.”

There was a weighted silence between them, one that seemed to go one forever and each heartbeat of it made Brian nerves ratchet up another notch. He rested his hand over his stomach in a reflexive, self-soothing motion and the Submissive startled when Dominic copied the move, his large hand splaying out over the expanse in a move that could only be viewed as protective. Dark eyes blazed bright with a strange, lazy type of want, and the grin on Dom’s face somehow matched it. “Yeah, Brian. I’ll court you. And then you’re gonna be mine; you and your baby boy.”

Brian licked his lips, eyes still locked at where both their hands rested on his belly, hiding both his grin and the sheer amount of want he felt at the image of all three of them together, happy and healthy, behind a tsking sound. “Cocky. You sound pretty sure of yourself.”

“Nah, not cocky. Just confident.” Dom leaned forward, pressing a feather-light kiss against his forehead as he stood. “I need to go. We’re not supposed to see each other alone.”

Brian nodded, watching the tall figure go before he stood and whistled sharply, Titan and Nova disengaging from the play and trotting up to the fence obediently. He waited until Dom got into his car before putting them both in their leads, hoping fervently that he’d made the right call, even as he walked to his car with a stupidly pleased grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked. It seems (tentatively) that my muse for this universe may have finally come back to me. The jerk.


	5. Second Trimester: The Couple Goes for a Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jesus, buster.” Dominic said quietly, his voice a pleasantly low timber. “You tryin’ to make it hard on me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back into my Roux-series. Gonna work on Hannibal next.
> 
> Un-betaed.

The shop was mainly empty today and as Brian was working alone, it meant that he had spent most of the day by himself. He’d already cleaned and restocked everything and was now, leaning against the counter, staring blankly at the empty parking lot. Good lord, but he was bored. He let out a sigh as he glanced at the clock and saw that he still had another _four_ hours.

He was going to die of boredom, he was convinced of it.

He sighed, resting his elbow on the high counter and resting his face against his hand. He stared at the black and white tile, mind numb. There was a low click sound as the store’s music track started over and Brian felt his lip twitch slightly as the low, dulcet sounds of The Righteous Brothers started playing. Harry always was a sucker for oldies.

He let his eyes slip close, leaning heavier on his hand. “Unchained Melody” had been his dad’s favorite song. Brian had so many memories of sitting as his sire’s feet, watching with fascination at the faraway look on his father’s face as the song played. Brian thought of the cub growing in his belly, hoped his baby could hear the song, and that maybe – if only in Brian’s mind – he could feel connected to his grandfather.

The song began to wind down and Brian let out a long sigh, opening eyes and gaze distant still with the thoughts of his sire. His eyes widened in surprise to find a greasy white t-shirt directly in front of his eyeline. He glanced up, feeling his mouth go dry when he found Dom standing there. The Dominant was staring down at him, a small, one-sided grin on his face.

What the…When did he even enter the shop? How had Brian missed it? He stood up abruptly, feeling his cheeks heat in embarrassment. He spread his hands across the counter, clearing his throat and gave the Dominant a weary look. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.”

“That’s creepy, Dom.” Brian said flatly, pouting as Dominic’s smile only grew wider. “Something I can help you with or did you just come here to be weird?"

“Need to order some parts.” Dom said, sliding a list over the counter. Brian snatched it up, grateful to have a distraction, and immediately began putting it into the computer. “Where were you at? You looked a thousand miles away.”

Brian’s fingers hesitated as rung the parts in. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Come on, buster.” Dominic wheedled, leaning on the counter and – that wasn’t _fair._ He wasn’t sweating now, but it was clear he’d been earlier and his scent was so strong it was like a cloud that Brian could probably taste if he wanted to. The Submissive debated, biting his bottom lip.

“My sire loved that song.” He said eventually once he finished ordering the parts. “He never told me why, but he used to listen to it on repeat on his record player. Just over and over again. I used to just come home and he’d be sitting there, this look on his face. I dunno,” Brian said with a shrug, feeling self-conscious. “My carrier died when I was born. Maybe…maybe that was their song. I kind of thought maybe it was. He always got this look, it was so...soft.” The Submissive stumbled for words for a moment, feeling a lump grow in the back of his throat at the thought of his parents. “My dad didn’t talk about him much, but when that song was on I could see how much he must have loved him. Made me feel…I don’t know, closer to them both somehow. It’s stupid, I’m being a total sap.” He said sharply, ripping the order receipt from the printer and sliding it across the counter for Dom to sign.

When the calloused and grease stained hands didn’t move he glanced up in confusion and felt his breath catch. Dominic was watching him with dark eyes, his expression making Brian's knees weak.

“Ain’t sappy, Brian.”

Brian swallowed roughly. “Yeah?”

One of those thick hands closed the small distance between them, cupping his cheek, and Brian couldn’t help but lean eagerly into the touch. “Yeah.”

“Dom…” The Submissive said weakly, licking his lips and feeling his gut twist as Dominic’s gaze focused on his mouth completely. _Kiss me,_ Brian nearly said, barely remembered that he was the one who was insisting on a proper courting. As such he hadn’t seen Dominic in nearly a week, nothing outside of phone calls and texts. They were set to go walking this weekend with Tanner, a long hike in the shade of a nearby woods. But it felt like it had been ages since he’d seen the Dominant.

“Jesus, buster.” Dominic said quietly, his voice a pleasantly low timber. “You tryin’ to make it hard on me?”

“Maybe.” Brian answered just as quietly, turning to brush his lips against the calloused palm and nearly preening at the sharp, inhale it earned him. “Kinda missed you.”

Dominic groaned, fingers tightening slightly around the curve of his jaw and cheek. “Teasing isn’t good, baby.” The endearment made Brian’s eyes shudder close and he pressed a kiss – featherlight, against the Dominant’s skin. When Dom spoke next, his voice was wrecked and heavy with warning. “Brian–”

“Oh what the fuck!” A sharp, indignant voice had them startling apart. Johnny Tran was standing at the door, flanked by a series of guys on either side, looking utterly disgusted. “Christ, Toretto. Keep that shit indoors where people don’t have to see it.”

Dom stiffened, every muscle drawn tight but Brian’s hand darted across the counter, fingers digging warningly in the furious Dominant’s elbow. “Don’t.” He hissed quietly before stepping away. “Mr. Tran, I have you order ready for pick up at back. It’s the only one there, can’t miss it. I just need you to sign the credit billing.”

Tran stalked across the store, giving Dominic another disgusted stare before signing the offered receipt, but not before demanding a new pen – one fresh out of the box. “I don’t want to touch anything you did with your faggot hands.” Brian’s jaw twitched, but he did as asked. Tran signed with a flourish, throwing the pen at Brian. The Submissive let it bounce off his chest, glaring at the Human.

“Fucking queer. Can’t believe Harry lets something like you work here.” Tran turned, shaking his head. “And you, Toretto. Fucking Christ. Should have known.”

And then he was stalking from the store and only Brian practically leaping over the counter and latching onto Dom’s back kept the Dominant from following. “Dom, _don’t._ Please,” Brian pleaded, “Tran buys even more than you do. I’ll lose my job, _please.”_

The Dominant was so tense beneath him, like a wire just ready to snap. But Dom let out a harsh breath, rolling shoulders before turning in Brian’s tight hold. He looped an arm around the Submissive’s waist, pulling him completely from where he was balanced awkward on the counter with his knees and pulling him down.

A hand fisted tightly in the back of his work polo, pressing him close and Brian only had a chance to let out a confused sound before his mouth was being claimed. Brian melted into the contact, sighing at the touch. He should pull away, they were supposed to be courting. But…but he’d already kissed Dom, right? So maybe it didn’t matter so much? And Dominic’s mouth felt _so good._

It ended both way too soon and not soon enough and Brian was left panting in Dominic’s hold, staring headily up at the Dominant. Dom eyes were fond as they stared down at him, his hand running through Brian’s hair in an affection pet.

“What was that for?” Brian asked, embarrassed by how breathless he sounded.

“Cause I wanted to.” Dom said, voice low. “I’ll see you this weekend, buster. Dress appropriately.”

Brian rolled his eyes as the Dominant left. Was he never gonna live the hoodie thing down?

* * *

Saturday found Brian, Ben, and Titan and Nova stepping out of Tanner’s car into the bright, hot sun. Brian had dressed appropriately, in shorts and a tank, and Tanner was dressed similarly. Nova and Titan shot off at once, butts shaking frantically from side to side as their tails wagged. They darted to where Dominic was waiting, nuzzling into his hands as the Dominant laughed and petted their heads. He had a backpack over one shoulder and he offered Brian a water bottle as soon as he came into reach.

“Thanks.” Brian said, screwing the top off and taking a drink right away.

“Detective.”

“Toretto.”

Brian rolled his eyes at the stand offish of the two Dominants before deciding to ignore the pissing contest and started towards the trail. Dom called after him, jogging to catch up. A quick word to Titan and Nova had his pups heeling close to them, though he let him go far enough ahead to have a little bit of fun – just as long as they stayed in his eye sight.

Tanner hung back just enough that he could still hear and see them, but far enough away that had they been actual Humans he would have been unable to listen. It was a faux sense of privacy, but Brian would still take it. They talked quietly as the moved slowly along the path, the dense boughs of the trees keeping the worst of the heat and sun away.

“So, yeah. Mia was upset, but I think she’s getting over it. Schools keeping her busy.”

Brian sighed. He really did feel bad about that. “I really didn’t mean to lead her on, or for her to get hurt. I like Mia, she seems like a sweet kid.”

“She is. And like I said, she’ll get over it.”

Brain fiddled with his water bottle. “I didn’t mean to cause any trouble for you, Dom.”

“Hey,” Dominic said, his hand reaching out and stopping them. “You didn’t cause shit. Besides, you’re worth trouble.”

That earned the Dominant a fond smile and they stood there, staring at each other for a long moment before a rather deliberate stick cracking had them quickly moving on. “Is this as awkward for you as it for me right now?” Brian asked, exasperated.

“Oh, it’s worse. Pretty sure the good detective would be way happier putting a bullet in my head then letting me woo his adopted kid.” Dom said dryly. Brian opened his mouth to object, but couldn’t think of anything to say to that. There was no way that Ben would let a Roux go to jail, not with the type of medical tests they ran. And most Roux that had ever fell under Ben’s radar got a harsh warning to leave town and if they refused – if they faced a chance to be arrested – a swift death.

“He’s really a nice guy.” He said lamely instead, grinning at the sharp look that earned him. “Besides, if you weren’t robbing trucks this probably wouldn’t be a problem."

Dom let out a choke from where he was sipping from his water bottle, pulling it away and wiping at his mouth. “Heard about that, didya?”

“Sure did.” Brian confirmed levelly, unimpressed.

“Just needed a little bit of money on the side.” Dominic said slowly, obviously sensing he was on thin ice here. “Don’t gotta do it again.”  

“I hope so. Kind of hard to court me from jail, Dom. That’s assuming that’s were Tanner decides to put you.” Brian continued on in the same casual tone. “Be nice not to have to worry about having a dead mate.”

“Buster, no.” Dominic said quickly, suddenly very serious and Brian started when Dom’s hand reached out to brush his cheek, his eyes soft. “You gotta know that I would never put you through that again.”

_Again._

Oh. Yeah. Brian looked away, feeling guilt swirl in his chest. He’d forgotten that lie. How could he have forgotten it? How could he have forgotten that this thing building between them was based on a lie? What would Dominic do if he knew that Brian lied to him? What would he do if he knew that Brian was…was _used._

“Do you…” Dominic paused, clearly unsure. “Do you want to talk about him?”

“No.” Brian said quickly, voice cold.

“Okay.” Dom said gently, pulling his hand away. “I know it’s got to be hard, I’m sorry I brought it up. Come on, we’re almost up to a good place where we can stop eat. I brought lunch.”

Of course he did, Brian thought bitterly. Dominic was determined to do this right, determined to court what he thought was a widowed Submissive. Not some stupid kid that spread his legs for the first Rogue that had come along and –

“Brian?”

“Coming.” He bit out, moving quickly to catch up to Dominic. He tried to push the sour thoughts from his mind, but it felt almost impossible. “Tell me about your parents.” He said quickly, unthinkingly, but he was desperate to escape his dark thoughts. Dom gave him a sideways look but did as asked.

“My folks were lucky enough to meet young. My Sire, Antino, died when I was twenty. Territory fight, but he took that other fucker with him when he went so there’s that. He was a good dad, he loved cars just about as much as my carrier did. I don’t think I have memory of him not smelling like grease; he was a mechanic. It was how he met my carrier. My carrier’s name was Thomas, he was an amazing race car driver. He was just starting to get big to when he had his accident. And yeah, you know the rest already. Told you at my place.”

It was brief, but it was more than what Brian thought he’d share. “My carrier’s names was Thomas, too, but he always went by his middle name – Charlie. Something was wrong when I was born, I don’t really know. Dad didn’t talk about it much. I came early, though, I know that. It was a miracle I lived, apparently. My carrier was always pretty sickly and he just didn’t make it through. My sire, Ian, died a few years of go. Old age.”

“I’m sorry.” Dom offered, risking to reach out and give his hand a small squeeze as they turned a bend and temporarily cut them from Tanner’s view. Brian squeezed back just as strongly.

“I’m sorry, too. You parents sound like they were awesome.”

“Sure as fuck were.” Dominic said with a smile. He nodded forward, gesturing to where a picnic table had been placed in front of a stunning panorama of the city. “Here we are. Think Tanner’s gonna want some sandwich? I made him one.”

“Probably not,” Brian said with a laugh, trying to imagine Ben accepting food from another Dominant, “I doubt he’ll even come over.”

He slid into the table, stomach rumbling with interest as Dominic unzip his backpack and pulled out two large thermos and several things of Tupperware. The sandwiches looked delicious and Brian dug in happily, eating his fill.

“This good.”

“Thanks.” Dom said smugly, licking his fingers. “Don’t taste half bad for such a bigoted asshole.”

Brian paused, his forth sandwich hovering in front of his lips. “Holy shit, are we eating _Johnny Tran?”_ At Dominic’s ear-splitting grin, the Submissive erupted into cackles. “Oh my god, that is the _best._ Dominic, thank you.”

“No problem. Glad to be of service.”

Brian’s laughter quieted. “You were careful, right? I mean, the Trans aren’t people to fuck with.”

Dominic almost looked offended. “Of course I was. This isn’t my first rodeo.” The Dominant leaned over the table, eyes blazing. “I’m a fan-fucking-tastic hunter, Brian.”

Brian hid his pleased smile behind another bite. The idea that Dom would go and kill someone as well connected as Johnny Tran for being a dick to him was flattering. He couldn’t deny that it boosted his ego.

“Harry will miss his business.”

“Hell, Brian. You even like working there?”

The Submissive paused, setting his sandwich down and staring at it and his hands. “Not really. But Ben got me the job. He had some shit on Harry and he couldn’t say no. Pays pretty well too and I need the money. With the cub coming…you know how expensive the city is. I was thinking of moving out to the country, but it’s just so much easier to hunt with crowds. I’m getting by.”

“You deserve better than just ‘getting by.’”

Brian shrugged. “Maybe.”

“Horseshit.” Dom said sharply and the Submissive glanced up, giving the Dominant a weak smile, his dark thoughts from before still tainting his thoughts. “You deserve a nice house with a real bed, with a room all its own for the cub. A house with yard and a fence for the dogs. You should be kicking back, relaxing, not having to worry about rent or having a full fridge.”

“Sounds nice.” Brian said feeling his grin grow. He had a feeling he knew what house Dominic was describing. “You seem like you’re doing pretty well for yourself.”

“Yeah, we do good.” Dominic said causally – so casually that Brian had to hide his knowing smile at the obvious preening. “The shop is our biggest draw, but the grocery doesn’t do bad. Makes a bit of profit, pays for itself. The shop was my sire’s, so its paid off. And my carrier’s life insurance was more than enough to get Mia through her college and then some.”

“Sounds like you’re doing well.”

“You know it, buster.”  

Brian took a sip of the lemonade Dom had brought. “And you really don’t mind. About my baby.”

Dominic paused mid bite before chewing slowly. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with his arm. “I can't think of something I can say to get rid of that fear, Brian. I don’t think there’s anything I could say. All I can say is that I don’t have any urge to hurt him.”

“Right now."

“Right now.”

“And after he’s born?”

Dominic leaned heavily on his elbows. “I can’t imagine myself wanting to hurt your baby, Brian. He means too much to you and I seem to recall someone threatening to chop of my dick if I ever so much as looked cross eyed at your little boy.”

Brian snickered.

“Besides,” the Dominant said with a shrug, “the next cub that’s gonna be stretching your belly is gonna be mine.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah.” Dom licked his lip, catching a bit of mayo that had escaped. “And I want a big family. Don’t want cub to be lonely.”  

Brian shook his head, his hand stroking over his stomach. “Cocky, cocky.”

“Like I said, Brian. It ain’t arrogance if you got that goods to back it up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Another walk. Races! Carter? (Maybe Carter...)
> 
> Sorry I disappeared for so long. RL got nuts and I was so busy writing had to take a sideline for a bit. Getting a masters and working full time is no joke.


End file.
